The Vampire Lord's Pet
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: After hiding in the shadows for so long, vampires have taken over the world and humans have a hard time getting by. One way is to sell their blood to vampires, become a vampire's pet. Nico signs such a contract and becomes the pet of the vampire lord of New York - Percy. werewolf!Nico/vampire!Percy slash Nicercy - Sequel "The Vampire Lord's Family" is up!
1. Rules of a New World

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || The Vampire Lord's Pet || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Vampire Lord's Pet – Monsters Are Only Human Too

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, slavery, blood-play, vampires/werwolves, possessiveness, mating/soulmates, knotting, rough sex, very minor character death (you won't mind), shoujo-ai, threesome, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Jake/Will, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Grover/Juniper, Tyson/Ella, Bryce/Drew

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Tyson, Ella, Calypso, Bryce Lawrence, Drew Tanaka, Nancy Bobofit, Mrs. O'Leary

Summary: In a future where vampires overtook the world in a war that was more of a massacre than a fair battle, vampire lords rule over humans. Humans could lead a relatively save life under the protection of their respective vampire lord, but those too poor often ended up giving their blood and serving as food for vampires, so-called 'pets' who made time-contracts with vampires.

Having led a poor life, Nico finds himself on such a market-place, even though he despises vampires. Out of all the vampires, he ends up sold as a pet to a lord – Lord Perseus of New York.

Will Percy change Nico's opinion on vampires? And what happens when a werewolf-attack, meant to assassinate Percy, changes Nico? Can a vampire and a werewolf live with each other? And what happens when the contract between them runs out?

**The Vampire Lord's Pet**

_Monsters Are Only Human Too_

_Chapter 1: Rules of a New World_

Humans were worth as much as vampires were willing to pay for them. That was the harsh truth.

Sick of living in the shadows and hiding from an inferior race, the creatures of the night had taken over and enslaved humans more than hundred years ago. Twelve powerful vampires had taken over the world and led this revolutionary war. As many old vampires, they had taken on pseudonyms. Seeing themselves as more worthy and superior to humans, they chose the names of the Olympian gods. Overlord Zeus was ruling over North and South America, mocking humans by sitting in the White House, having one Olympian representing him in Canada and one in South America. His sire-brother Poseidon, the second most powerful one of the twelve, had moved to Europe, ruling the Eurasian continent, together with a handful of Olympians.

Under the twelve members of the so-called Olympian Coven ruled the lords. One lord for every country in Europe, one lord for every state in the US. Now every state in the US had a vampire lord. Vampires were the dominant race. Humans did the manual labor that vampires felt too good for and those who couldn't even find that kind of work, they ended up as human pets.

Selling themselves as food-sources to vampires.

Because the war for world domination had already taken a large part of the human population and what was left should not be wasted for a dinner. Vampires _needed_ humans. They couldn't afford a genocide. So vampires kept their food alive, keeping one human as a regular food-source for months at a time. Due to some human activists among the vampires, contracts were made, over a certain time, where the humans would stay with the vampires, being cared for with medical services, food, clothes and a roof over their heads. When the contracts ran out, the humans were paid a large amount of money. Humans weren't treated as equals to the vampires, but at least they were treated moderately fair. They had chances at lives, good lives even if they were lucky.

Nico di Angelo was not lucky. His parents had been killed when he was ten and his sister Bianca started to take care of him. But his sister had died too and he had been living with his best friend Frank at Frank's grandma's. And grandma was an old lady, taking care of two teenage-boys was a lot of work, had taken its toll on her. Life had taken its toll on her. She had cancer, but the treatments were too expensive for them. They needed the money to save her life.

They had never really finished any school education though. So the only way to make easy money was the Pet Market. Nico didn't like the idea, not even the sound of it. They weren't animals.

"It's slavery", stated Nico with a glare.

"Well, not really. I mean, we make a time-contract and when it's up, we get money", countered Frank with a frown. "Besides, the only thing we have to do is give our blood. It's not like it's some weird sex-thing, or that we have to clean and stuff. We can do whatever we want, as long as we serve as breakfast, lunch and dinner. It's easy money."

Nico turned to look at his friend. There was obvious worry in Frank's eyes. Of course there was. Frank's grandmother was very sick and they didn't have the money for her treatment. After everything she had done for them, they owed her that much. Nico took a deep breath and nodded.

"Well then, let's get a check-up", grunted Nico with a short nod.

Before a human could enter the Pet Market, they had to get thoroughly checked. Only healthy humans could sell their blood, of course. They would also be labeled by blood-type. It made Nico wonder if the different blood-types really tasted different to vampires.

"And you're really fine with it?", whispered Frank concerned.

Vampires had killed Nico's parents. His face darkened some. He hated those heartless monsters. Regardless of how they acted as though they did good for the humans and 'cared' for their humans, Nico knew that whenever a human acted up, it was easy for the vampires to just rid themselves of the protesting humans. They were living as little more than sheep. Vampires were cruel and vicious. Why else would they have the time-contracts – noting what human was to stay with what vampire for how long, to make sure the humans didn't end up dead before the time was up. Vampire lords wouldn't need to ensure such rules if they'd trust their vampire subordinates.

"She practically raised me for the last seven years", whispered Nico softly, looking at Frank. "You guys are my family. It'll be fine. We'll make a short-term contract and get the money."

They headed over to the hospital to get their check-up done and get the paper-work done. As far as they knew, applications were done in hospitals so the medical history could be checked right away before the humans were accepted. The two friends were nervous as they approached the gorgeous receptionist. The young nurse smiled brightly at them.

"Hello, boys. What can I do for you?", asked the woman with the name-tag _Silena Beauregard_.

"Uhm, hello, Miss Beauregard", smiled Frank shyly. "We, uh, we want to give blood. To vampires."

"You want to apply as pets?", inquired Silena curiously.

"Yes", gritted Nico out, hating the term.

"Charlie!", called Silena loudly, startling the two boys.

"Yes, love?", replied a tall, bulky, dark-skinned man as he rounded the corner.

For a split-second, Frank and Nico feared that she had called security to throw them out again. Were they unfit? The man easily towered over them both and neither were exactly short.

"Those two lovely boys want to apply as pets", smiled Silena brightly. "Would you be a darling and bring them to Doctor Solace? He's on check-up duty this week, isn't he?"

"He and Doctor Hein", nodded the man in agreement, smiling a little at the woman.

"This is Charles Beckendorf, he'll bring you", explained Silena. "Now be good and go with him. He'll bring you to the doctor to get the check-up, then he'll be supervising your physical tests and bring you back to me to fill out the applications, if you don't fail your tests."

"Sounds like school", muttered Frank with a frown.

"Vampires don't just take any random stranger into their homes", grunted Charles, his voice dark as he led the way. "Seeing as pets accompany the vampires to official meetings, they enjoy taking good-looking humans who are also physically fit. Kind of like with cars, you know?"

"To impress each other", nodded Nico, his aura darkening more and more.

So he was going to become an accessory to some self-absorbed vampire. Wonderful. They entered a room with a brightly smiling blonde doctor waiting for them and Nico started to think that the guys working here were all high on their own drugs. What was there to smile about?

"Hello, I'll be your doc today. You can call me Will", introduced the blonde, still smiling. "Beckendorf, why don't you take one of them to see Kayla? She's not busy at the moment. You do the physical with him, let her do the check-up. I'll keep the handsome one."

Nico blinked in slow-motion as Beckendorf walked away with Frank. And thus began an awkward hour of being poked, prodded and having about half his blood taken for various tests. All while being flirted on, which really was not as much fun while being down to his boxers. It made him feel vulnerable and he _hated_ that. He also disliked that they had taken Frank with them.

The two boys had barely been apart ever since they met seven years ago in a small comic shop. Nico had sneaked in and wanted to steal something – he had always loved comics and Mythomagic and the shop had the new Mythomagic figurines in. The owner, Frank's grandmother, had caught him. Instead of sending the boy away or calling the cops, she had offered him a warm meal. Apparently because the way he had stared at the figurine had reminded her of her own grandson. It turned out Frank was as obsessed with Mythomagic as Nico. When the boy had returned home that night, the two boys had hit it off right away and after some inquiring, Frank's grandma had found out that Nico was living on the streets. They took him in and offered him a family.

"Okay, gorgeous. Now that that's done, let's get you hot and bothered", smirked Will shark-like.

He left the room, urging Nico on to follow. Nico wasn't exactly used to that kind of attention. They were joined by a bulky guy in a similar gym-attire as Beckendorf. The guy flashed Nico a grin before wrapping one arm around Will's waist to pull the blonde flush against his chest.

"Hello, babe", growled the trainer, kissing Will rather passionately.

"Ja—ake", complained the doctor, blushing and hitting the guy's chest.

"This is even more uncomfortable than the flirting", muttered Nico beneath his breath.

Jake turned his attention onto Nico, fully now. Well, one of his hands still slid into the back-pocket of Will's jeans. "I'm Jake, I'm your trainer. If you flirted with my boyfriend, I'll be putting you through hell now. Because all of _this_ is _mine_. I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun."

"I wasn't even-", started Nico to protest, staring wide-eyed.

Will smirked at him devilish as he passed Nico. "Sorry for the trouble. I just _really_ like the jealous sex I get after I flirted with a patient. And you _are_ nice to look at. Have fun!"

With that, Nico entered his personal hell. His stamina was tested. Running, riding a bike, doing push-ups, swimming. Jake put him through everything until he was ready to drop dead.

"You're fit", noted Jake surprised at the end of it as he showed Nico the showers. "You have potential. I'll note that down for your application. Get showered and Will will pick you up. If I catch you staring at his ass, I'll make sure you end up at a _bad_ place."

There was a vicious promise in Jake's eyes as he left. Nico just groaned and collapsed against the shower-wall, blinking surprised when he noticed the naked Frank in the stall opposite his.

"Wow. Haven't seen you that worn out since we ran from the cops two years ago."

"My doctor likes jealous-sex", moaned Nico annoyed.

"You're not making sense. At all", snorted Frank amused. "But you passed?"

"With flying colors", nodded Nico, turning the water on. "Oh god. Warm water. Heaven."

They hadn't had warm water for two months now because they hadn't been able to pay the bills. Nico got lost in the moment, until Frank called out for him. They got dried off and dressed and by the time they left, Will was already waiting for them. Bright smile in place and a large hickey on his neck. Nico glared at him as though he was trying to will him to fall over dead.

"So, your test results are done – yes, we do put a fast-run through those – and you're both cleared. No diseases. In fact, you're both perfectly healthy and in top physical condition. Which is just _perfect_ for the event coming up", hummed Will as he led them to an office. "Now, Miss Beauregard will interview you about your life and all that boring stuff she needs to start a record for you guys. She will be your go-to contact too, by the way. You're cleared to enter the Pet Market and start looking for an owner by next week. If you find someone, Miss Beauregard will make a contract and if your owner ever mistreats you, you are free to contact her for help."

"Great, first thing we're warned about is being mistreated", muttered Nico darkly.

"He's a real, little sunshine", giggled Will amused. "I know just the vampire for you. Well, as far as I know, he'll be at this week's market too and I'm _sure_ he'll pick you."

Nico was _not_ looking forward to meeting whoever Will was talking about. Then again, Nico wasn't looking forward to meeting any vampire at all. They were brainless, heartless monsters.

/break\

It was embarrassing and humiliating. They were wearing skin-tight brown natural leather pants and nothing else. Well, that wasn't completely true. There was the heavy collar around their necks as they were standing in a line with all the other pets that were up for auction today. Silena was with them, as promised. Apparently she was the head of their district division of pets, those who had been checked in her hospital. She was smiling brightly, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Her boyfriend – as far as Nico could tell – had come along too. Beckendorf. To make sure no vampire tried any funny business with the pets before they were bought. They were the only ones in the room, only Silena, Beckendorf and the pets their district had to offer. Apparently every district had an own room in this auction house to allow the vampires with preferred sellers to have first pick.

Suddenly, the sound of trumpets could be heard and Silena shoved them hard. "Kneel! The lords are here! All humans have to kneel in the presence of the vampire lords!"

Frank and Nico exchanged a look before they found themselves on the ground, the loud announcement startling them. "Lord Perseus of New York and Lord Leonardo of Louisiana."

It was nerve-wrecking, really. It had been even before, but now that Nico was kneeling, he was feeling vulnerable again. That aside, he couldn't _see_ anything. He was feeling helpless.

"Silly!", exclaimed a high-pitched voice, startling Nico even more than the announcement had.

"Sh! You're supposed to _behave_ yourself in public", scolded a female, stern voice.

"You're no fun, Calypso", pouted the previously high-pitched voice, now normal again.

"Hello, Lord Leonardo", smiled Silena's voice amused. "It's good to have you here again."

"You're supposed to call me Leo. I'll throw you into the dungeon one of these days because you _always_ disobey my order to call me Leo!", continued the pouting voice.

"You're not throwing any of my subjects into any dungeons, Valdez." The new voice was oddly pleasant, like the waves washing over the shore.

"Yes, Lord No-Fun", huffed Leo.

"You're both an embarrassment for all vampires", muttered Calypso's voice.

"So, do you have anything special for us?", asked the pleasant voice.

"Actually, I got one especially for you. Will recommended this one just for you", said Silena, sounding rather mischievous. "This one here. He said you'd have a lot of fun with him."

"Mh. Interesting."

Nico gritted his teeth, glaring at the feet in front of him. He officially hated that stupid-ass doctor. Now some strange vampire – he didn't believe that it was really their lord, there was no way a human like Silena would talk so casually to a vampire lord – would walk around him, look him up and down and see if he was proper to be a pet. He wasn't a damn puppy.

"Hello", grinned the pleasant voice as suddenly, a face appeared in front of Nico.

Nico was so surprised, he jumped back some and landed on his butt. The vampire smiled a little where he was kneeling in front of Nico. He was unnaturally beautiful. But not in the way Nico was used to from vampires. He knew that vampires were gorgeous to lure their prey – humans – in. They were like perfect cut-outs from model-catalogs. But the one in front of Nico was different. It was a natural beauty, like a piece of nature. The pitch-black hair was messy, even though vampires normally were very serious about their looks. His skin was pale like porcelain, as normal for a vampire. Rosy lips were pulled up in a smirk, revealing the long, deadly fangs. The only thing aside from the ruby-red eyes that gave away that this in front of Nico was not a beautiful angel but rather the devil itself. He was wearing fine and expensive clothes, all in different shades of blue.

"Heh, you're cute", laughed the vampire amused and tilted his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. So, what's your name? Story? I mean, there must be a story that you're selling your blood."

"_Lord_ Perseus, if you'd please behave fittingly to your title", chided the cold girl.

Calypso, if Nico recognized the voice correctly. It was a beautiful, caramel-haired vampire. Nico flinched, expecting for the low vampire to be punished for talking that way to a lord. But instead of reacting like every other vampire Nico had ever seen in the streets of New York, Lord Perseus pouted. He _pouted_. Nico had never seen a vampire pout. Or look cute. Vampires weren't supposed to look cute. This was not in a life-time a vampire lord. Nico wasn't buying it.

"Leo! Next time, we take my servant with us. Yours is no fun", complained Perseus.

"Totally. Piper is always nice to me while Cally bosses me around", agreed Leo eagerly.

The beautiful dark-skinned female hanging off Leo's arm giggled and leaned in to kiss Leo's cheek. "We had to take her. You know I can't deny you anything, sweetheart. Someone has to say no to you and you know how good she is at being mean to you."

"Now, your story", prompted Percy again, returning his attention to Nico.

When the human was still sitting on the ground, Percy just joined him, sitting cross-legged on the ground, which only earned him another chiding from Calypso. Nico sat up a bit, shaking.

"I... My friend and I, we need the money for his grandmother's treatments", replied Nico.

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard", declared Percy, smiling brightly. "Who's your friend?"

"Uhm, that would be me, sire", mumbled Frank, sounding very nervous.

"_Hell-o_", purred Leo as he saw the nervous, muscular guy. "Ha—azel, can I have him? Please?"

"You're the lord, you shouldn't ask her for permission", chided Calypso irritated.

"But she's my adviser. So she has to advise me what would taste good", grinned Leo.

"Well, he looks like he's man enough to take us both on", stated the golden-eyed girl, causing Frank to blush furiously. "And he's cute. That would be quite the unique souvenir..."

"We... We'd need part of the money beforehand, for the treatment", said Nico seriously.

"Oh, that wouldn't be a problem", smiled Percy and stood. "Silly, would you get everything ready?"

"Of course, my lords", nodded Silena hastily and bowed down.

Nico did not have a good feeling about this.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: A little early Christmas present from my side! This was supposed to be a oneshot, but it kinda got a life of its own and seeing as I already did a multi-chapter story on vampire!Nico and werewolf!Percy, I figured it's only fair to also do it the other way around. Though, for now Nico stays human.<em>

_Next chapter will have Nico and Frank moving in with the vampires and Nico and Percy get to know each other a little!_


	2. Lord Perseus of New York

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || The Vampire Lord's Pet || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Vampire Lord's Pet – Monsters Are Only Human Too

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, slavery, blood-play, vampires/werwolves, possessiveness, mating/soulmates, knotting, rough sex, very minor character death (you won't mind), shoujo-ai, threesome, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Jake/Will, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Grover/Juniper, Tyson/Ella, Bryce/Drew

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Tyson, Ella, Calypso, Bryce Lawrence, Drew Tanaka, Nancy Bobofit, Mrs. O'Leary

Summary: In a future where vampires overtook the world in a war that was more of a massacre than a fair battle, vampire lords rule over humans. Humans could lead a relatively save life under the protection of their respective vampire lord, but those too poor often ended up giving their blood and serving as food for vampires, so-called 'pets' who made time-contracts with vampires.

Having led a poor life, Nico finds himself on such a market-place, even though he despises vampires. Out of all the vampires, he ends up sold as a pet to a lord – Lord Perseus of New York.

Will Percy change Nico's opinion on vampires? And what happens when a werewolf-attack, meant to assassinate Percy, changes Nico? Can a vampire and a werewolf live with each other? And what happens when the contract between them runs out?

**The Vampire Lord's Pet**

_Monsters Are Only Human Too_

_Chapter 2: Lord Perseus of New York_

All of this seemed surreal to Nico, if he was being honest. He made a contract with Lord Perseus of New York, one of the fifty vampire lords of the US. Six months of services, in return he got health care, insurance, food and shelter and both from best quality, considering that he would be staying at the lord's mansion during that time. Half the money got send to Granny Zhang right away to make sure she could get treatment – Lord Perseus had even promised to send his best doctors to take care of it, not that Nico was buying that. Frank and Nico got send back home to pack and say their good byes and tomorrow morning, an escort was supposed to pick them up.

"There were so many zeros on my check", whispered Frank that night.

They were sharing a room. Well, technically both of them were sleeping in the living room so grandma could have the bed, what with her bad back. Nico grunted and turned some.

"Well, you agreed to feed _two_ vampires", stated Nico, glaring a bit. "Which was ridiculously stupid, by the way. Especially considering the way the female was leering at you."

"But she's gorgeous", countered Frank, cheeks heating up. "And so was the little one."

"The little one is the lord of Louisiana", countered Nico, glare intensifying.

"Well, yeah. He said something about only staying a couple weeks and then returning. But it'll be fine, he said I can come back to New York once the contract runs out and we can move grandma to New Orleans once she's a bit recovered", said Frank, still looking sad. "Though I'll miss you, bro."

Nico smiled, the faintest bit. "I'll miss you too. Six months. The day our contracts run out, we'll be back here and with the money, we can buy granny's shop back. We can start it again."

"Ah, Nico's and Frank's Comic Wonder World", sighed Frank dreamily. "It'll be awesome."

"Yeah", agreed Nico softly. "Six months from now and our lives will change for the better."

/break\

Six months were going to be extremely long. This realization overcame Nico as he and Frank were escorted to Lord Perseus' mansion by the two bodyguards Chris and Clarisse, or that were the names Chris gave them while Clarisse just glared at them as though they had offended her.

"I will bring you to Leo's chambers, Chris will bring him to Nico's", stated Clarisse.

"You'll see each other during dinner", assured Chris with a small smile.

"Don't coddle the humans", grunted Clarisse, glaring at the other.

"She's not always like that", assured Chris amused, taking Nico aside.

"Totally believing that", whispered Nico beneath his breath.

"Well, you should. I wouldn't have become her mate if she was always like that. You just have to melt the ice away", laughed Chris. "She's just fiercely protective of those who wormed their way into her heart. And Percy is one of them. Protecting our lord is more than just duty to her."

"I'm _human_, how am I a threat to a vampire lord?", snorted Nico, cocking one eyebrow.

"You'll see once you get to know our dear lord", hummed Chris cryptically. "He's out with Leo at the moment, so you'll have to sit and wait. You're not grounded or something, but, well, Percy will be hungry when he comes home so you should stick around until then and sort things out with him."

Nico nodded stiffly. He was not going to try anything rebellious or dangerous on his first day. He had to go through six months here, after all. So he should just try and bide his time, do whatever that vampire lord asked for and get it over with. Otherwise, he'd be breaking his contract, which meant no money, which would mean no treatments for granny.

"This is Percy's room. Your room is connected to his, because it may not be a surprise to you but vampires do like a midnight snack every now and then", said Chris teasingly.

The 'room' was not a room. It was about trice the size of their apartment. It was gorgeous and flooded with light through the tall windows. Much to Nico's surprise, there wasn't a coffin but rather a large, comfortable-loking bed. It was beautiful and in many shades of blue. Nico started to see a theme there. From the left wall and the right wall led each one door. Chris led him through one. The room was smaller, only about twice the size of their apartment, but still amazing.

"Percy ordered me to ask about your taste. As in; What do you want for your room? You'll be living here for the next six months and he wants you to feel at home", said Chris. "That door over there leads out to the hall, the other one to your bathroom. Try not to confuse them when you're already naked and ready to head for the shower. Happened to me before. Never lived it down – and it's been twenty freaking years since then. So, you settle in some. My room is the one at the end of the hall, if you have any wishes or want something, just knock. Do knock though because Clarisse likes to tear limbs off of people who barge in without knocking. And I mean that literally."

Chris left and Nico took a relieved breath, sinking down onto the bed. The bed felt like a piece of heaven. After having been sleeping on a ratty couch with loose springs for years, this was amazing.

/break\

Percy was humming contently as he skipped along, the opposite of a respected vampire. But people feared him too much to comment on it. They knew a happy Percy was a dangerous Percy when someone tried to take that happiness away from him. Not even Calypso dared to chide him anymore. Not that Percy really cared that much. Calypso wasn't one of his.

His own inner court considered of three advisers – Annabeth, Ella and Rachel – as well as three servants – Piper, Grover and Juniper – and three guards – Chris, Clarisse and Tyson. He had dozens of bodyguards and about a hundred servants, but those were the heads, the ones he trusted, the ones who ate with him and came along to all his meetings.

His best friend however was one Leo Valdez. The other cheeky, giggly and adorable vampire. They had lived as brothers for decades. When the vampires won the long-lasting war and their sires had risen to become the rulers over the United States, their children had all been assigned with their own state to watch over. They had given New York to Percy and Louisiana to Leo, but even the distance didn't keep the boys apart. They visited each other regularly.

A hundred years ago, Leo had found his mate in Hazel and Percy had been overly happy for his friend. But that mating had been what had made Leo and Percy fight so fiercely for the rights of humans – Hazel had been a food-source before. Food-sources had not been respected at all. They were drained to the last drop and dumped. But that was not a solution. Shortly after the war, Leo and Percy had riled their 'cousins' up to work a better solution out for humans.

Humans couldn't just be drained and dumped like that. They deserved respect and a chance at a life.

Supposedly, all vampire lords had agreed on this and came up with it together, but really, it had been the combined adorableness of Percy and Leo who had convinced first Luke, then Ethan, Alabaster, Travis, Connor and all their other siblings until the tides had turned completely and humans were more than slaves and blood-bags. Percy and Leo were more than proud of themselves.

"Why is he _skipping_? He never skips, unless there's blue food involved", hissed Annabeth.

They were just returning from an important meeting and Annabeth, Ella and Rachel were trying to get information out of Hazel. For this occasion, they had only taken their advisers with them. On Leo's side that was – technically speaking – only Reyna, who sat next to Annabeth and looked a little bored. Hazel had become some kind of adviser to Leo too after Leo had turned her and made her his mate, but by law, a lord who visited another state only took a third of their inner circle with them. One adviser, one bodyguard and one servant. The others remained in Louisiana to stand in for Leo while he was in New York to hang out with Percy.

"He bought a pet", replied Hazel amused.

"Well, we know that. Since when is a new pet a reason to skip though?", continued Rachel confused. "He's contracting a new one every six months so he doesn't wear them down."

"He's different", hummed Percy, smiling. "I'm really looking forward to getting to know him."

"You need to stop befriending your pets", sighed Annabeth, shaking her head. "I'm getting sick and tired of attending funerals with you and patting your hair while you cry about the loss."

"But he can't turn every one of them either", countered Ella, tilting her head.

"He's doing this because he wants to help his friend's grandma", continued Percy, not minding them at all. "That's so sweet and just... _human_. It's cute. I want to know more about him."

"Mine is doing this for his grandma!", said Leo with a slight pout. "That's cute too!"

"Ours", corrected Hazel, flipping Leo's nose.

"Ouch!", huffed the vampire lord, staring at his nose.

"To deflate the mood, don't forget the gala tonight", interrupted Reyna with a glare. "You'll get ready for the dinner party as soon as we're home and then we'll welcome the guests. No time for slumber-parties, girls. You'll get to know your pets after the gala."

Percy huffed and pouted a little, as did Leo. "Yes, ma'am..."

/break\

Percy was pouting as he stood under the shower. He'd rather spend the night getting to know his new companion – he preferred the term companion to pet, because they were humans and no animals. But fancy galas were important and Annabeth and Rachel liked to drag him along, even though he hated it. Reyna was even more of a hard-ass, so Percy was feeling a little bad for Leo.

He had to admit that the appearance of his new companion had drawn him in. He probably would have bought the boy even without Will's recommendation. The mere fact that this boy was giving his blood to help an elderly lady. How could the human be so sweet? Normally, most pets only did it to either pay debts or for sheer gain, seeing as no other human job was more profitable than being a pet. Then there were those who were on the borderlines – where it was either selling their bodies, or their blood. But this boy, he was a good guy. Percy could feel it.

"Cute", cooed Percy softly as he entered the room next to his.

His new human was deep asleep, sprawled all over the bed. He was wearing tight pants and a shirt that was riling up, revealing a delicious sixpack. Percy really had picked himself a nice one this time. Not that Percy ever did anything inappropriate with his companions – some vampires thought they had a right to do whatever they wanted with the humans, forcing themselves onto them. Percy did have moral, thank you very much. He also thought that he was good enough looking so he didn't have to force or compel others to have sex with him. Didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the view. It was too bad the human was asleep right now though, because Percy really wanted to talk to him.

"Urgh, I'm starving", moaned Percy softly to himself as he turned away again.

Another reason why he had picked this one. Taking a deep breath, he inhaled the delicious scent. Rich and earthy, like a forest, but also a little like licorice and Italian spices. Percy couldn't wait to taste his human. But now he had to get going. Pouting once more, he left the room.

/break\

Nico awoke in the middle of the night, more well-rested than he had been in at least ten years. This bed alone was worth being a pet. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a pale face. Jumping slightly, he brought some distance between himself and the vampire. The gorgeous creature looked at him curiously, tilting his head inquisitively.

"W—What the actual fuck?", growled Nico irritated. "Has no one ever told you that watching others is creepy as hell?! You vampires are such freaks, damn it."

"Sorry", mumbled the vampire lord a little embarrassed.

Nico blinked slowly, staring surprised at the vampire. Vampires didn't apologize to humans. What in the world was wrong with this guy? How was he a vampire lord? Nico shook his head.

"Okay, so what do you want from me?", grunted Nico a little defensively.

"Your name, first", grinned the vampire. "You never told me. And your signature is _horrible_. That could mean anything from Albert to Zachary, really. So, what's your name?"

"Nico. Nico di Angelo", answered Nico, feeling a bit embarrassed at that.

Here he was, constantly accusing vampires of being impolite and rude, but he didn't even say his name. If he wanted to live through those six months without much trouble, he should try being polite and neutral with the guy. Taking a deep breath, he tried to force the scowl away.

"Nico", repeated the vampire, tasting the name curiously. "Nico. Mh, I like it. Short and strong. And di Angelo? That's Italian, isn't it? Are your parents from Italy then? Immigrants?"

"I am from Italy", corrected Nico. "My family and I moved here when I was a child."

"Aw, I always wanted to go to Europe", sighed the vampire lord longingly.

"I always thought all vampire lords are from the 'old world' and all that", said Nico confused.

"I'm not _that_ old", huffed Percy and wiggled his nose. "I'm from New York."

"Lord Perseus of New York, never been anywhere else, huh?", inquired Nico curiously.

"Percy is enough", smiled Percy charmingly. "Please. We'll spend the next half year together, I'd rather not have you stumbling over my title and my name all the time. I don't really like being called Perseus anyway. I prefer Percy, but my sire thinks that's not fit for a lord."

"Okay", nodded Nico reluctantly. "Uhm, so, back to my question? What do you want from me? To sit here and wait until you're... hungry? What can I expect for the next six months?"

"I don't know how much you know about vampires...", started Percy slowly, frowning.

"Well, what you see in the streets", shrugged Nico, glaring a little.

"So nothing then, okay", nodded Percy thoughtful. "Vampires are reasonable, as long as they're well-fed, you could say. What you see on the streets are vicious wild ones, those who can't afford a companion – a pet, I mean. They don't get as much blood as they'd need and when that's the case, vampires are easily agitated. So I need to get blood on a regular base. Once a day is enough, so it'd be enough if we'd establish a time where you're here and I can... uhm, feed on you. That's such an awkward thing to say, still... So, other than that, you're free to do whatever you want. Aside from drugs, but I think you're aware of that, since what's in your system will also affect me. I'm not going to limit your freedom any more than necessary, as in having you here during... uh... feeding time. You can view this mansion as your home during that time too, so when you're hungry, raid the fridge, the servants will answer all your questions and they're instructed to listen to your orders too. It'll be an issue when I have to go on a journey, because you'd have to tag along, of course..."

"That's... reasonable...", nodded Nico slowly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"If... If I make you uncomfortable, I want you to tell me", continued Percy, shifting some. "I'm a touchy-feely guy, or so Leo says. And I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, okay?"

"Well, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't watch me sleep", stated Nico with a deadpan.

"Yeah, sorry about that", grinned Percy sheepishly. "I'm just not good with waiting and I really wanted to meet you and talk to you and sitting and waiting had been driving me crazy..."

"You're the strangest vampire I've ever seen", muttered Nico, blinking a couple of times.

"I like you", said Percy, grinning brightly. "You're an honest guy. I like that. And you're not intimidated by me. The last three humans I had under contract all cowered in a corner when I entered the room, like they expected me to snap their necks or something..."

"I'm pretty sure I saw puppies who were more intimidating than you", stated Nico seriously.

"That was mean", huffed Percy with a pout. "Oh, right. Talking about puppies..."

Nico made a face when Percy pulled a collar out of his pocket. He knew that humans under a contract with a vampire had to wear a collar with a tag, to say who he belonged to. The collar was simple, black leather, with a silver tag saying_ Perseus Jackson, Lord of New York_.

"Yeah, so... Erm, are you... hungry?", asked Nico awkwardly, trying to change the topic.

"Starving", admitted Percy, grinning sheepishly. "My last contract ran out nearly a week ago and, well, I'm older than the newbies you see running around the street, throwing a fit after a couple days without blood. The point is, I can last without blood for a few days, but I too grow more agitated the longer I have to wait. So... How do you want it?"

"How do _I_ want it?", repeated Nico stunned.

"There's a main artery right here, for example", stated Percy, tracing Nico's neck with two cold, long fingers. "There are five easy points for vampires to feast on. The neck, the main arteries in the thighs and the wrists. The thighs are the easiest to hide, the bite-marks I mean, but it's also kinda intimate. The neck is a classic, but also makes many uncomfortable."

"The wrists then", shrugged Nico, holding his right hand out.

"No, if the wrist, then the left would be better. Unless you are left-handed", said Percy.

"Right, that's better", agreed Nico surprised, changing hands.

Nico held his breath as the vampire took his wrist into his own hands. Soft lips were wrapped around the wrist and then there was a piercing pain. It wasn't bad, not worse than when he accidentally cut himself while cooking dinner. Percy only took a couple of gulps, until Nico felt the tiniest bit dizzy. But the vampire already stopped even before Nico really felt light-headed.

"You taste _so good_", moaned the vampire softly as he licked over the wrist like a kitten lapping at milk. "Even better than you smell. And you already smell _delicious_. So good..."

Nico blushed a bit embarrassed. Never before had anyone talked about him like that. He looked at his wrist surprised, watching how the wounds faded to scars already. The vampire gave it another lick to clean up the last drops of blood on it before straightening again.

"Vampire saliva", explained the lord, licking his lips. "It has a healing effect."

Opening his mouth, the Italian wanted to reply something. The reply however died on the tip of his tongue. The red color seemed to drain from the ruby eyes, revealing the most enchanting emeralds he had ever seen. No, upon closer inspection, Nico changed his mind. Emeralds were cold, dead stones, but those eyes were livid, warm and deep like the ocean. They were amazingly beautiful and filled with so many emotions – emotions a vampire wasn't supposed to have.

"What? Do I have blood on my face? Damn, that happens every time!", complained the vampire.

"No. But... your eyes...", stated Nico slowly, still staring into those eyes.

"Huh?", grunted Percy confused. "Oh. No, a vampire only has red eyes when they're hungry. Like I said, I hadn't eaten in a week, so my eyes were red. Hah. I can't wait to show you around the vampire world. That stunned expression of yours is really adorable and you'll have that a lot. All you ever saw were half-starved newbies and wannabes on the streets. Older vampires, especially so the lords, are more cultivated. We're not mindless beasts."

"That's still out for debate", stated Nico seriously.

"Heh, can't wait to change your mind", hummed Percy intrigued. "I'm always up for a challenge."

"Those six months are gonna be a pain in the ass, aren't they?", sighed Nico.

"Huh?", grunted Percy confused, tilting his head. "No, I don't do those things with my humans. And even if, I do prefer to be on the receiving end of things. And I don't mind a bit of a 'pain in the ass'."

"W—Wha...", stammered Nico and stared wide-eyed, blushing furiously.

The vampire just grinned cheekily at him before standing. "Well, good night, Nico."

Nico just stared after the vampire and if his eyes drifted down to ogle the perfectly shaped ass – really, it looked like Michelangelo had formed it himself – then it wasn't his fault.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Next chapter will have Nico meeting the "inner circle" and starting to slowly change his mind about vampires. Especially so about a certain vampire lord. *wiggles eyebrows*<em>


	3. The Lord's Court

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || The Vampire Lord's Pet || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Vampire Lord's Pet – Monsters Are Only Human Too

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, slavery, blood-play, vampires/werwolves, possessiveness, mating/soulmates, rimming, knotting, rough sex, spanking, very minor character death (you won't mind), shoujo-ai, threesome, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Jake/Will, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Grover/Juniper, Tyson/Ella, Bryce/Drew

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Tyson, Ella, Bryce Lawrence, Drew Tanaka, Nancy Bobofit, Mrs. O'Leary

Godly Characters: Poseidon, Triton, Calypso

Summary: In a future where vampires overtook the world in a war that was more of a massacre than a fair battle, vampire lords rule over humans. Humans could lead a relatively save life under the protection of their respective vampire lord, but those too poor often ended up giving their blood and serving as food for vampires, so-called 'pets' who made time-contracts with vampires.

Having led a poor life, Nico finds himself on such a market-place, even though he despises vampires. Out of all the vampires, he ends up sold as a pet to a lord – Lord Perseus of New York.

Will Percy change Nico's opinion on vampires? And what happens when a werewolf-attack, meant to assassinate Percy, changes Nico? Can a vampire and a werewolf live with each other? And what happens when the contract between them runs out?

**The Vampire Lord's Pet**

_Monsters Are Only Human Too_

_Chapter 3: The Lord's Court_

The next few weeks were a challenge for Nico. Lots of names and faces to memorize. And he also had to memorize his way around the mansion. He was getting an allowance from the lord – not part of the money he would receive at the end of his contract, but more like _pocket money_. He didn't touch it, because he didn't need to feel like pretty woman.

He spend most his time with Frank.

But it was hard not to spend time with the vampires too. He had to admit that he actually liked Reyna. She was clever, fierce and strong. She often trained with the guards, just like now. Nico and Frank were in the library and Nico could see Reyna in the garden, training. She was swift and precise with her movements as she fought against Clarisse. Vampires were more graceful than humans anyway, but the way they fought was ridiculously amazing.

"Does Nico like Reyna?"

Nico's head whipped around at the innocent question. He'd be irritated and angry normally, but the question had been asked by Ella and it was hard not to like Ella. The redhead was sweet and rather child-like. She was one of Percy's advisers, though Nico wasn't quite sure why. Not that she wasn't clever, but with her child-like innocence, she wouldn't have been his first guess as a lord's adviser.

"Nico's gay, Ella", laughed Frank amused, nudging Nico a little. "There's no way."

"Gay, huh?", asked Annabeth, another one of Percy's advisers.

So far, Nico didn't particularly like her. She was borderline rude and a knows-it-all. The blonde was sitting together with Ella and the third adviser, Rachel. That one was a little cryptic and scary.

"Problem?", countered Nico with a glare.

"Not what I meant", chuckled Annabeth and tilted her head.

"She's gay herself", stated Rachel, pointing her pen at Annabeth. "Her mate's Piper, one of the servants. The one with the feathers braided into her hair, I'm sure you saw her around already."

Nico blinked slowly, a bit surprised and a bit confused. "So, why the question then?"

"Just... surprised that you haven't jumped Percy yet", shrugged Annabeth.

"Excuse me?", grunted Nico, accidentally dropping the book he had been reading.

"Not to say that Percy is a slut who gets into bed with every human he takes in", said Annabeth seriously. "But he does get... a lot of attention from his humans. The females normally always drool over him and the guys, even those who define themselves as straight, can't always help themselves."

"I'm not into monsters", stated Nico, his voice calm and cold.

"That's not a nice thing to say."

The new voice send a shiver down Nico's spine. He wasn't sure what to think about Hazel Levesque. She was beautiful and mysterious, but also powerful. He could feel and see it. This woman had a vampire lord wrapped around her little finger. Lord Leo didn't do a thing without her approval. Sure, she was his mate, but the level of control she had over him was scary.

"H—Hello, Hazel", stammered Frank, red like a tomato.

Nico cocked one eyebrow as he watched his friend. Hazel smiled charmingly at him, caressing his cheek with one hand and leaning in to whisper something into his ear. He turned a darker shade of red. Nico watched how Frank stood and stumbled after Hazel, out of the library.

"He _definitely_ likes Hazel", commented Rachel, not looking up from her book. "He reeks of arousal whenever he's around her and Leo. Never sure who he's aroused over."

"I think both", countered Annabeth casually.

Nico frowned and stood to leave too. He didn't like being alone with vampires.

/break\

It was another week later that Nico was laying on his back on his bed, reading a book. If he continued like that, he'd be through the library soon enough. These days, Frank spend more and more time with Hazel and Leo. Nico spend most time reading and it soon grew boring.

Putting the book aside, he turned onto his own side and looked through the open connection door between his bedroom and Percy's. Percy was sitting at a long mahogany table, highly concentrated. He was playing chess with the head of his guard. Tyler, or Tarzan, or something like that. Nico wasn't as good at memorizing the names as he had hoped for. Getting up, he casually walked into the other room. Percy had been very adamant on him feeling at home here, he had even allowed Nico to come over whenever he felt like it. Which had been a weird invitation, in Nico's eyes.

"Hey, Nico", greeted Percy absentmindedly, waving with one hand, not looking up.

"My tower takes your priest!", exclaimed exclaimed the guard excitedly.

Nico blinked a couple of times and stepped closed, taking a look at the chessboard. Whatever they were playing wasn't chess, that much was for sure. This formation was so off, Nico had no idea what kind of moves would cause the pieces to end up in those places and some of the pieces even shared one field. The pieces were blue and purple, instead of black and white. The blue queen was surrounded in a half-circle by the blue pawns, with the blue knight at the head of the pawns.

"Damn it, Tyson", whined Percy with a pout. "Well, but you won't get my pony. I'll win."

"What are you playing?", stated Nico curiously.

"Chess", said Percy, grinning at Nico and moving his own rook over half the board.

"...That's not chess", pointed Nico out with a deadpan.

"Is too", countered Tyson with a grin of his own. "Dad says a lord has to be able to play chess and Annabeth tried to teach Percy for half a century before giving up, so big brother and I invented our own game with the pieces! We have to protect the princesses with the dwarves and the ponies are the strongest figures, of course. Because ponies are awesome."

"Big brother?", asked Nico a bit surprised.

"Family is... a stretch for us vampires", shrugged Percy with a smile. "But Ty and I, we're brothers, because we have been sired by the same vampire. Now, was there something you wanted, Nico? Because if Ty wins just because you distract me..."

"Can I cook?", wanted Nico to know.

"Huh? I don't know if you can cook, you never cooked for me", shrugged Percy confused.

"What? No", grunted Nico, shaking his head. "I _can_ cook. I'm asking you if I can cook in the kitchen, here. Because frankly enough, the human food is not... well, not the best."

"I told you you're at home here", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes. "Of course you can cook, if you want. And yeah, I know. Food's not the best if we don't order something."

"Thank you", nodded Nico and turned around to leave again.

"Your new human is weird, big brother", pointed Tyson out once Nico was gone.

"I know", grinned Percy. "I like that. He's different."

"But he doesn't seem to like you", said Tyson, frowning. "He avoids you."

"I think that's because he's scared of vampires in general", shrugged Percy. "I just have to show him that I'm different from what he knows, that's all. And then he'll like me."

"Okay", smiled Tyson brightly, looking honestly at his big brother. "I hope you get a mate soon. You're a good brother, you deserve a good mate. If you like Nico, I'm sure he's good too."

If Percy would be alive, he would have been blushing right then. "I—I didn't say anything about a mate, Ty! He's just... nice. He's my human, you know I wouldn't abuse that!"

"Yes, I know", giggled Tyson.

/break\

The quality of the human food improved immensely and that was also quite appreciated by the vampires. Contrary to popular belief, vampires could eat human food. They didn't exactly need it, but when it tasted good, they could enjoy it all the same.

"Okay, Piper, when did your skills improve that much?", asked Clarisse around a mouth full.

Piper blushed, embarrassed and annoyed at the same time, causing Annabeth next to her mate to giggle a little. Percy tilted his head confused where he sat at the head of the table, together with Leo. Only their inner circle ate in the great hall together with the lords, also including the three head-servants. Piper, who was the head of the kitchen and the maidens, as well as Grover, who worked as the head of the household servants, and Juniper, who was responsible for the gardens.

"Piper didn't cook this", stated Percy simply, taking a sip of the blood in his wine-glass. "Nico did."

The Italian on Percy's other side averted his eyes, unsure how to deal with being praised by vampires. Though over the past few days, he had actually befriended Piper in the kitchen. Overall, he had noticed that the vampires in this household were far too human anyway. They weren't like the monsters Nico was used to. Most were actually good company, some like Rachel, Piper and Jason, the bodyguard of Leo, would even be considered a friend by Nico.

/break\

"You're too good at this game for being a human", grunted Jason with a glare.

"That's not because Nico is so good, it's because you're so bad", countered Chris amused.

Nico snorted amused. He was playing poker with Chris, Jason and Reyna. And he was winning. Well, he would be winning if Chris wouldn't be cheating all the time. Those three had by now become his favorite vampires. He wasn't so sure about Percy though, if he was being honest. It wasn't that he _disliked_ Percy – quite the contrary, actually. The lord was kind, sweet, cute, funny, adorable, compassionate and helpful. All of that was kind of the problem, because all of that were not things Nico had expected from a vampire, much less from a vampire lord. That was the problem. He had no idea how someone like Percy had become a vampire lord. And he was also worried about the lord, because what if someone abused Percy's compassionate and trusting nature?

"Well, I win", declared Nico casually, putting his cards down.

"How's that fair?", whined Jason with a pout. "You're like two hundred years my junior!"

"Which is saying a lot about you, my mate", countered Reyna seriously. "Two hundred twenty one and you still haven't learned how to read a human's face during poker."

"True that", agreed Chris with a smirk. "Well, I gotta go, meeting with the other guards."

"We should check in with Leo too. Need to get packed and all", sighed Reyna annoyed.

Nico scowled at that. Lord Leo would be leaving for Louisiana tomorrow, taking Reyna, Jason and Frank with him. Nico disliked that two of the friends he had made now as well as his oldest friend would be gone soon. It was rough, but Nico knew he'd see Frank again in five months.

"Hello, Nico. You look deep in thoughts", commented Juniper.

Nico jumped a little and looked around. His feet had carried him outside into the gardens. Juniper was sitting at a rose bush, tending to it and looking up at Nico with a smile. Sighing softly, he joined her to sit down next to her on the ground. Leaning over, he smelt the roses.

"I'm worried about Frank", said Nico softly. "It's not like we don't spend any time together at all anymore, but he spends more and more time with Leo and Hazel. But when they leave for New Orleans... When I'm not there at all... What if he falls in love with them? I'm not blind, I can see the longing in his eyes whenever he's around those two vampires. But when I'm not there, what if he wants them? What if he decides to stay with them? What if..."

"What if he decides to take the Bite?", finished Juniper amused.

"Is that... a possibility?", asked Nico concerned.

"Of course it is, when feelings are involved", grunted Grover as he walked up to them. "Leo turned Hazel after he fell in love with her and made her his mate. And Annabeth is the one who turned Piper. It's not rare, but you don't need to worry. When a vampire is turned out of love and they form a mate-bond, it's forever. Hazel and Leo wouldn't do such a thing lightly."

"And you two?", inquired Nico curiously. "I mean, did one of you turn the other?"

"Oh no, I was part of the Nymph Coven, a group of female vampires residing in the woods, when I met Grover for the first time", laughed Juniper, shaking her head. "He was a vampire back then too, one of the children of Pan, one of the largest covens aside from the Olympics."

Nico nodded slowly, not really understanding. "So, how does the mate-thing work then? Like in the movies? One sniff and you know that you're meant to be?"

"That's the way it works for werewolves", chuckled Juniper, shaking her head. "No, with us vampires it's more like with humans. We court, we fall in love and then we mate."

Werewolves. Nico had heard about those. When vampires had taken over the world, werewolves weren't pleased that their arch nemesis had taken over, but against the world domination of vampires, the wolves stood no chance and legend had it that they were now hiding somewhere.

/break\

Three months into Nico's stay with Percy changed Nico's opinion on Percy once again. Nico had been in the middle of a good book when he heard Percy entering his own room next to Nico's. The door closed so loudly that Nico nearly dropped his book. There was a howling sound, a bit like a whine too. Putting the book down, Nico stood and walked to the connecting door between their rooms. He contemplated knocking for a moment, but thought better of it and just entered. Percy was laying curled together on his bed... crying. Blinking surprised, Nico approached the vampire.

"Perce?", whispered the human concerned. "Are you alright?"

Percy just shook his head where he had his face buried in his arms. Sighing softly, Nico sat down next to Percy, cautiously reaching out to caress Percy's hair in a soothing manner. The hair was surprisingly soft as he ran his fingers through it. Percy hummed softly at that, leaning into the touch. A grin spread over Nico's lips as he continued to pat the vampire's hair.

"Wanna talk about it?", offered Nico, pulling Percy's head into his lap.

Percy hummed and curled together around his human. "Some vampire-jerk turned this woman because he figured he wanted her, so why not just turn her without her consent? But she had a kid. O—Only ten years... And she didn't want to abandon the little girl, s—so she decided to turn her daughter... But humans aren't allowed to be turned before they're through puberty because when a vampire is stuck in those hormonal turmoils for all eternity, well, that's not good... The guy was punished for turning the woman without her consent, obviously... But the child... I... I... We can't allow child vampires to live... But she was only ten a—and... Her mother cried the whole time when her daughter was... was... d—destroyed... She was just a child..." Percy sobbed, his fingers closed into Nico's shirt, face buried in the human's stomach. "I—I hate that part of my job... I know she wouldn't have lasted long as a vampire, b—but... she was just a child and her mother didn't know what she was doing, because her sire never explained things to her... a—and now she lost her daughter forever, instead of having her around..."

"Sh, it's alright, gatino", whispered Nico softly, pulling the vampire into a tight embrace.

Really, Percy wasn't a vicious vampire lord, he was a helpless, cute little kitten. The poor thing needed someone to care for him. The vampire just let Nico manhandle him until Percy was sitting on Nico's lap, crying into the human's chest. Nico wrapped his arms protectively around Percy's back, hugging the sobbing vampire soothingly until Percy was calmed down a little again.

"I'm sorry", sighed Percy, rubbing his face. "This is embarrassing..."

"Why?", asked Nico confused, caressing one tear-strained cheek with his thumb.

"I... I don't like when others see me like that", muttered Percy annoyed. "I'm a lord, outside of this mansion, I have to be strong and powerful, a serious leader and all that stuff. But at home, I can just be, well, _Percy_. Who I was before I got turned into a vampire. But even here, I have to play a role, because I don't want to worry my friends, my family..."

"There's nothing wrong with crying", chided Nico amused. "This _is_ your home, after all."

Percy looked up at him, looking flustered. "Still, I know they easily worry about me. They don't _really_ like that I'm a lord and if they, especially so Annie, knew how much those things get to me, we'd only get into an argument with each other... And we've already been through this argument more often than I care to recall, if I'm being honest."

"Okay", nodded Nico slowly, frowning thoughtful. "How about you come to me then? If things get too much or you want to talk to someone, you can come to me."

"Really?", asked Percy hopefully, looking up at Nico with large eyes. "I mean, you said you don't like vampires, that we're monsters and all, so why do you wanna help me...?"

"You're not a monster", snorted Nico, pushing some of the hair out of Percy's face. "You're harmless like a little kitten. And it's not just you, those vampires that live here with you, they're no real monsters either. I was wrong, not all vampires are the same."

The blinding smile that Percy offered Nico at that only proved the human right. "Hearing that makes me really happy, Nico! I feared you're still afraid of us..."

"Not of you, gatino", chuckled Nico amused, still caressing Percy's cheek tenderly.

If Percy would still be able to, he'd blush furiously at that. He had no idea why this human had such an effect on him, but Percy _really_ needed Nico to know that he wasn't a monster. That he was good. That not all vampires had to be cruel and vicious. Maybe, even though Percy was trying very hard not to, he was falling in love with Nico di Angelo.

"Can you... stay a little longer then?", asked Percy shyly.

"Mh?", grunted the human confused, staring at the lord.

"It's... been a long while since someone just... held me", admitted Percy embarrassed, ruffling his own hair. "Normally, I'm the one doing all the holding. When someone in New York has a problem, they come to me. I comfort, I lead, I'm a role-model for vampires and an example of strength and behavior. I fight for human right, for animal right, against the pollution of the sea. I just... I just do so much where I have to be strong. And I... I really like this. This, being held by you and not having to be strong for once. It's... nice... Please?"

Nico grunted surprised when he looked at the vampire. Percy was offering him the most irresistible kitten-eyes possible. The human really couldn't imagine _this_ being to be anything but kind and sweet. If he hadn't spend all this time with Percy already, if this was the first time he'd see Percy, he would probably laugh at the person who'd suggest that this was an overly powerful vampire lord. This cute little kitten who wanted cuddles. Smiling a little, he opened his arms wide for his vampire. Sea-green eyes filled with relief and happiness as Percy snuggled up to Nico, soaking in the warmth of the living body and the firmness of Nico's muscles around him.

"Like I said, you can come to me", confirmed Nico softly, nose buried in Percy's hair, taking in the scent of the ocean that always seemed to surround Percy. "If being strong becomes too much for you, I'll lend you a shoulder to lean on, okay?"

And wasn't that a surreal thing to offer a _vampire_? Not just because they were supposed to be monsters, but also because they were ridiculously powerful. But here he was, a mere little human, comforting a cuddly little vampire. Percy hummed contently as he buried his face in Nico's neck.

"Okay. Thank you, Nico", whispered Percy softly, his breath cold against Nico's skin.

"You're welcome, gatino", replied Nico a bit amused.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Next chapter will have a royal visitor! Another lord drops by and all vampires have to be on their best behavior. But what if a member of that visiting court decides to go after Nico? Can Percy still be on his best behavior when his human is threatened...?<p> 


	4. A Visitor, a Murder, a Love-Confession

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || The Vampire Lord's Pet || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Vampire Lord's Pet – Monsters Are Only Human Too

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, slavery, blood-play, vampires/werwolves, possessiveness, mating/soulmates, rimming, knotting, rough sex, spanking, very minor character death (you won't mind), shoujo-ai, threesome, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Jake/Will, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Grover/Juniper, Tyson/Ella, Bryce/Drew

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Tyson, Ella, Bryce Lawrence, Drew Tanaka, Nancy Bobofit, Mrs. O'Leary

Godly Characters: Poseidon, Triton, Calypso

Summary: In a future where vampires overtook the world in a war that was more of a massacre than a fair battle, vampire lords rule over humans. Humans could lead a relatively save life under the protection of their respective vampire lord, but those too poor often ended up giving their blood and serving as food for vampires, so-called 'pets' who made time-contracts with vampires.

Having led a poor life, Nico finds himself on such a market-place, even though he despises vampires. Out of all the vampires, he ends up sold as a pet to a lord – Lord Perseus of New York.

Will Percy change Nico's opinion on vampires? And what happens when a werewolf-attack, meant to assassinate Percy, changes Nico? Can a vampire and a werewolf live with each other? And what happens when the contract between them runs out?

**The Vampire Lord's Pet**

_Monsters Are Only Human Too_

_Chapter 4: A Visitor, a Murder and a Love-Confession_

Sometimes, Nico even completely forgot that Percy was a vampire lord, especially on the lazy days when Percy and Tyson would play 'chess', or when Percy would take Nico into the garden for a picnic (and by now, Nico was already used to being the dinner). One event during Nico's fourth month of staying at Percy's mansion however reminded him that Percy in fact was a lord.

Lady Drew of California was over for a visit, together with her mate Bryce and her court.

Everything was especially posh for the royal visitor. The servants – even those of the inner circle – were wearing uniforms and Percy was dressed in the fine clothes he had been wearing when he had bought Nico instead of jeans and shirts like he normally did around the house. And Nico too was forced into fancy clothes, much to his dislike. His fingers absentmindedly traced the collar around his neck. It had bothered him at first, when he had first gotten it, but over the last months it had been just an accessory he had been wearing. This week however, it was back to its original purpose. To show that Nico was Percy's pet. A human who belonged to a vampire.

Nico disliked the royal visitors. Not just because Drew was an arrogant bitch and Bryce was a heartless bastard, but also because Percy hadn't smiled in days. He looked strict and serious, the way Nico had pictured a lord to behave. Strong and powerful. But Nico missed Percy's beautiful, carefree smiles. He had to admit that he admired Percy's strength too, but he liked the caring Percy better. And then there was the matter of how much Nico disliked the lady and her court.

"So you're the little lord's pet, huh?", inquired the ginger adviser.

Her hair was orange like carrots and she had freckles, but not in the cute way like Rachel, more in a way as though someone had sprayed canned cheese over her cheeks. She had a nasty personality and edged on with everyone from Percy's court, but due to politics, they were all just gritting their teeth. Percy had warned Nico to stay away from them, but in a mansion it was a little hard to avoid five special vampires. Nico stiffened and turned some where he was sitting in the library, facing Nancy, Drew and Bryce. The lady and her mate snickered as they got comfortable on a couch.

"You shouldn't go around and call him 'little lord'. He _is_ a vampire lord, unlike you", countered Nico unimpressed, glaring at the annoying ginger. "That aside, he's your host."

"He may be a lord, but by far not in my league", stated Drew with a taunting smirk.

"He's useless", snickered Bryce wickedly. "Human-lover and a goody-two-shoes, he is."

"And _you_ shouldn't be talking to a vampire like that, filthy, little human", spat Nancy viciously.

Nico opened his mouth to reply something, but a hand gripping his throat tightly interrupted him. The vampire's eyes flashed red as she let go of Nico, just to thrust her hand against his chest, pushing him against the wall so harshly, he could hear his ribs crack. His vision was blurry, slowing down his reaction-time as the vampire went for his throat.

"You must taste especially good if a lord decided to keep you", growled Nancy.

Percy knew when to stop, he always only drank until it was enough, never until he got dizzy, but this vampire, she didn't care at all. He started to see double, his breath coming out in short pants by the time he saw two Percys enter the room. Nico was sure this must have been a blood-loss inducted hallucination though, because Percy's eyes were pitch-black as a feral growl escaped his throat. The lord rushed over to them in a second and grabbed a hand full of her red curls. He yanked hard, ripping the vampire away from Nico's throat. The Italian groaned a little, sinking onto the ground due to his shaky legs from the blood-loss, his breath came out raspy due to the broken ribs, breathing hurt and came hard. Percy hissed in an unnatural way.

"I _told_ you to leave him alone", growled Percy, sounding and looking like a rabid dog. "I don't like it when others touch my property and you nearly _killed_ him. I don't take lightly to those things."

Nico was half sure that he imagined it, because in one clear motion did Percy rip her head off.

/break\

Breathing still hurt by the time Nico woke up again. He was a little disturbed when the first thing he saw was a brightly grinning Will. He had hoped he'd never have to see the blonde again after that cheeky doctor had used him to get jealous sex from his boyfriend. Then again, he could probably be grateful since Will had recommended him to Percy and meeting Percy had been the best thing to happen to Nico ever since he had met Frank and his grandmother.

"Morning, sunshine", chuckled Will. "How do you feel?"

"Peachy", grunted Nico with a deadpan. "What happened?"

"The way Piper told me, Nancy nearly drained you. Lord Perseus came to pick you up and he was just there in the nick of time. If he had been five minutes later, you wouldn't have made it", replied Will, looking rather serious for a change. "You have three broken ribs."

"What happened to... Nancy...?", asked Nico unsure.

"Oh? You don't remember?", asked Will surprised. "Well, the way I heard it, Lord Perseus sort of ripped her apart. Which kind of is his right. A human under contract is under the vampire's protection and harming a human under contract is severely punishable, especially considering that she nearly killed you. Lord Bryce and Lady Drew left in a haste afterward so they wouldn't start a war. Truth be told, they looked rather scared, I saw them when Piper called me to check on you and the two practically fled the mansion. Piper too said she had never seen Lord Perseus this scary."

"Where is Perce?", asked Nico worried.

"Piper told me he has been locked into his room since then", shrugged Will, turning toward the connecting door with a concerned glance. "She and the others seem rather worried about him..."

"Thanks", nodded Nico slowly. "For the aid."

"Ah, no worries", chuckled Will, ruffling his own hair a bit embarrassed. "I guess I owed it to you, I know that Jake can be harsh on the boys I send his way. Sorry about that again."

"It's okay", said Nico, shaking his head.

"Get better", ordered Will, patting Nico's head like he was some little kid.

"Yes, doc", grunted Nico and rolled his eyes.

/break\

The next day, Nico found himself surrounded by Rachel and Piper, the two female vampires having brought a card-game to entertain Nico. Nico appreciated it, but he would have preferred a Percy.

"Why hasn't Percy checked in on me yet?", asked the human curiously. "Ever since I woke up yesterday, I think every last one of you guys came to visit me at least once. Clarisse may not have looked willing and Annabeth had spend the whole time staring longingly at the door connected to Percy's room, but everyone was here once."

"After what happened to you, he called loudly for me and I called Will", started Piper to explain, fidgeting a little. "When Will said you'd be fine, Percy kind of... ran into his room and locked himself in. He hasn't left his chambers since then."

"Not at all?", asked Nico concerned. "Not even for, you know, feeding time?"

Most vampires bought blood from blood-banks – a way of earning fast money for humans, but vampires generally preferred the blood to still be warm and 'fresh from the body'. Still, those who couldn't afford their own human bought the instant meals at the blood-banks. So even with Nico out cold, Percy could have eaten something. Not if he kept himself locked up though.

"We're all pretty worried about him", sighed Rachel. "He was... furious, after what happened to you. I've never seen him like that before. Drew did right with leaving right away, Percy was so short of attacking her and Bryce for just idly standing by – and a fight between two royals, that's never happened before. We just... we don't know what's going on with him."

Nico nodded absentmindedly, looking past the girls as they dealt the cards.

/break\

"Now you can sleep. Ella read that humans sleep better when they heard a bedtime story."

The redhead was smiling brightly and proudly as she tilted her head and left Nico's room. It was sweet of her, she had recited about all of _Harry Potter_ to Nico this night, because she too had been worried about the human. He offered her a weak smile as she left. Once the door closed behind her, Nico got out of his bed. If Percy thought he had to mope in his room, well then Nico would be bursting the vampire's bubble. Chris had taught him how to pick a lock about a month ago.

"How much longer do you plan on moping in here?", inquired Nico as he opened the door.

The vampire, curled together on his bed, stiffened and turned around to face Nico. "N—Nico."

"You know, it's not nice that you haven't visited me once", chided Nico, stepping up to the bed. "Care to tell me why you're sitting here, feeling bad for yourself, Perce?"

"What are you doing here?", asked Percy, looking like a kicked kitten.

"What's that supposed to mean?", grunted Nico confused. "I came to check on you, seeing as you're not willing to check on me. Which, once again, is not nice of you."

"But... But...", stammered Percy and sat up, legs folded beneath his body.

"Yeah?", inquired Nico, sitting down on Percy's bed. "Why have you been hiding in here?"

"You nearly got killed!", blurted Percy out, looking upset. "I'm responsible for you, I'm supposed to protect you, but you nearly got killed – under my own roof and by my guest, at that!"

"Well, but you saved me", countered Nico, cocking one eyebrow.

"...And I was a monster", whispered Percy, barely audible, averting his eyes.

"What did you say?", asked Nico confused, reaching out to tilt Percy's head up.

"I was a monster!", exclaimed Percy, tears shining in his eyes. "I've tried so hard to show you that I'm different! That not all vampires are evil! A—and then I just... killed her... without regret."

"_She_ was the monster", whispered Nico tenderly, taking Percy's face in bother his hands. "You saved my life. I know... you killed her, but she was a beast. My life – human life – didn't mean anything to her. You did what you did to protect me, Perce."

"S—So... you're not disgusted or afraid of me...?", asked Percy, sounding nearly shy.

Single tears were running down his cheeks and he had never looked more vulnerable before. Not the least bit threatening. Not like a monster to be afraid of, but like an angel to be protected. Nico shook his head and pulled Percy close against his chest, hugging him tightly.

"Don't ask stupid things like those while looking so adorable", grunted Nico annoyed.

Percy caught his lower lips between his teeth, one fang piercing it a little. "S—So... You don't think I'm a monster? I'm... I'm... still a kitten to you...?"

Nico closed his eyes slowly, for a moment, before opening them again. "Yes. You're still a kitten to me. Granted, I now realize that this little kitten can turn into a starved, blood-thirsty tiger if being pocked, but I know that you wouldn't harm me, gatino."

He wasn't sure what had moved him, but he just leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Percy's cold lips. The vampire hummed against Nico's lips before he wrapped his arms around Nico's neck. But Percy grew self-conscious when they parted again, because there was a displeased look on Nico's face.

"I like your eyes better when they're green", stated Nico, caressing Percy's cheek with a thumb.

"Oh... Yeah, I... haven't drunk in a few days...", nodded Percy embarrassed.

"Well, funny thing is, I think I have some blood to spare", said Nico with a grin, tilting his head.

He revealed the span of his neck to Percy, a temping line of olive-skinned flesh. Percy could practically feel the blood pulsing beneath, smell the alluring scent of his human.

"A—Are you... Do you... Can I...", stammered Percy unsure, staring at Nico's neck.

"Mh, I have this nasty bite-mark right here", said Nico, tracing the scars from Nancy's bite. "But there's really only one vampire whose mark I want to wear on my skin..."

That flared a so far unknown jealousy inside Percy, his eyes flashing black for a second before he latched himself onto Nico's neck, fingers clawing into Nico's shoulders. "_Mine_."

Nico grunted amused, pleased by the vampire's possessiveness. A gasp followed as the sharp fangs pierced his skin. A shudder ran down his spine at the sensation of Percy ferociously sucking on his neck. The suction was steady and just so much to cause a spike of arousal in Nico. It reminded him of a lot of make-out-session he used to have as a teen, it nearly slipped his mind that there was a vampire drinking from him right here. This was nothing like Percy drinking from his wrist. It really was more intimate, with Percy straddling Nico's lap, rubbing his body slowly against Nico in rhythm with his sucking. There was a silent smacking sound when Percy released Nico's neck. Percy brought enough distance between them so Nico could watch the red draining from Percy's eyes, revealing those gorgeous sea-green depths. Percy was staring at Nico with an open-mouthed expression, lips red with Nico's blood, tongue swiping over them. And then the vampire leaned down again to tenderly lick over the bite, lapping at it like a kitten at a bowl of milk.

"So good...", panted Percy, continuing to place butterfly kisses on Nico's neck once he was done licking. "So delicious... My human... My delicious human... All mine..."

"Are we a little possessive with our dinner, yes?", inquired Nico jokingly.

"You're not just dinner!", exclaimed Percy, pushing away from Nico.

Instantly, Nico regretted his words, because Percy looked like a wounded kitten who had just received a hard kick from its owner. "Come on, Perce. It was just a joke, okay? We're... friends."

"Only friends...?", asked Percy unsure. "I mean, you just kissed me and let me drink from your neck and now we're both kinda aroused. I just... Did you only kiss me because you feel obliged to, because of our contract? Because I don't want that! I'd never-"

"Hey, hey", interrupted Nico, grabbing Percy by his upper arms. "Hey, I know you would never do such a thing. I kissed you because I really wanted to – I can't even express how much I want you. Over the past four months, you showed me a completely different world from what I am used to. You showed me that not all vampires are monsters and you showed me how the upper class can feel. We _are_ friends, but... I think I also... I do have feelings for you. I kissed you because I wanted to and I want to repeat that. I want to kiss you many more times."

"That sounds good", grinned Percy happily, scooting closer again. "Can we continue then?" Nico blinked surprised and looked between his and Percy's erections, both straining their pants. Percy noticed and yelped a little. "No! Not, uhm, not like that. I'd like to take it slow. I want to go on dates with you and sneak around the house and kiss before we get to the, uhm, heavy stuff, you know?"

"I'd liked that", nodded Nico. "So... Do you want to kiss, cuddle and talk some?"

"That sounds great", agreed Percy with a bright smile, snuggling up to his human, lips dragging over Nico's collarbone. "What do you wanna talk about, Nico...?"

"How did _you_ become a vampire lord?", asked Nico curiously, wrapping one arm around Percy to run his fingers down Percy's spine. "I mean, I did _see_ what... you're capable of, but still, you're entirely not how I'd picture a vampire lord to be, Perce."

"All vampire lords are children of the Olympian Coven", answered Percy. "Children, as in sired by one of the Olympians. I'm a son of Poseidon, just like Tyson. But, well, Tyson is very child-like in nature and our father didn't think he'd be too happy having to rule, so he asked me to take Tyson in and look after him, you know? Triton, the lord of Miami, he's been sired by Poseidon too."

"Because the Olympians are Old Blood. Like, really old and thus powerful blood. So their kids are especially strong too, even compared to other vampires?", guessed Nico thoughtful.

"Yep", replied Percy, popping the 'p' loudly.

"You're a strange vampire. Whatever was Poseidon thinking when he turned you?", snorted Nico.

"He saved my life", answered Percy, all joke gone from his voice.

"Do you... want to tell me?", asked Nico concerned and reluctantly.

"It's been over three hundred years, I can talk about it", chuckled Percy humorlessly. "My mother – the best human I ever met in my entire life – she was... stuck in a bad relationship. But, well, back in the day, you didn't just divorce. After my father died at sea, she was a widow and a woman could barely fend for herself without a man, much less for herself and a small child. So when he asked her to marry her, it was more out of... convenience. We needed the roof over our heads and the warm food on the table. He was a well-respected man, so everyone turned blind eyes on the bruises on my mother and me. Everyone aside from Poseidon. He was a powerful businessman back then, visiting from the Old World, as you like to call it. I started working as a kitchen boy at Lord Poseidon's estate when I was nineteen and he saw the bruises. He _tried_ to ignore it because that was what you just did back then. But he took to me, gave the the left overs to bring home to my mother, even gave me second hand clothes from Triton. My stepfather hated that. He felt insulted in his position as our family's provider. It got worse. His drinking, his beatings. One night, it was... too much. He beat my mother to death and I, well, I would have died too if Poseidon wouldn't have been worried when I didn't come to work in the morning. He found me, barely hanging onto life. And he saved me."

Nico couldn't help but tighten his grip on Percy, even though he knew the threat was over and Percy was, well not alive, but alright. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on Percy's forehead.

"I'm glad he did", admitted Nico softly. "Because otherwise I wouldn't have met you."

"Yeah", nodded Percy, smiling against Nico's neck. "I owe Poseidon a lot. He became my father the night he saved my life and took me into his home. Triton soon grew rather over-protective of me and aside from Poseidon's mate, who dislikes me and most other children Poseidon sired without consulting her and 'planning the family' with her first, the whole coven became my family."

"Mh, like Frank and his grandmother to me", whispered Nico. "They became my family too."

"You must miss them a lot. You know, we could go and visit Leo next week", suggested Percy, tilting his head. "I have to make some rounds this month anyway. It's required of us lords to make a certain number of appearances on other courts. Besides, I really miss my Leo."

"Your Leo?", asked Nico suspiciously. "There anything I should be jealous about?"

Percy laughed softly and pecked Nico's lips. "No, Leo is just... Leo. You see, vampires of the Old Blood have supernatural powers. They often pass them to their children. Children of Aphrodite for example can control a human's mind and will. But Leo and I, well, we're a bit more powerful than most. I can control water, Leo has pyrokinetic powers. Those kind of abilities are rare, even among the vampires with powers. Not every vampire has special powers, but it's more likely for a newborn to have abilities if their sire has them. Poseidon has aquakinetic powers. It's the reason why I've never sired any newborn vampires, because I'd... want to make sure that whoever I turn can handle immortality, the blood-thirst _and_ won't abuse any powers they may inherited from me. It's a... big burden. And vampires without powers want to at least have a powerful vampire as their mate. Leo and I, we were both powerful, single and... well, 'cute'. Many were under the false impression that Leo or I would just throw ourselves at their feet when they'd offer themselves to us."

"Don't put air-quotes on cute", warned Nico and smirked. "Because you _are_ cute."

Percy gasped as Nico started to tickle his sides. "D—Don't you dare!"

"You're... ticklish. Why am I not surprised?", snorted Nico amused.

Soon enough, Percy was gasping and writhing beneath Nico. The human was well-aware that Percy was only humoring him, his supernatural strength would easily allow Percy to throw Nico off. After a couple of minutes of playing around, they came to lay together, both panting. Smiling to himself, Nico pulled Percy close and into a passionate, deep kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: And they lived happily ever after! Naw, kidding, there's more to come. ;)<br>_

_Next chapter will show their relationship progress and their stay in New Orleans - to get an update on how Frank, Hazel and Leo are doing._


	5. How to Date a Vampire

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || The Vampire Lord's Pet || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Vampire Lord's Pet – Monsters Are Only Human Too

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, slavery, blood-play, vampires/werwolves, possessiveness, mating/soulmates, rimming, knotting, rough sex, spanking, very minor character death (you won't mind), shoujo-ai, threesome, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Jake/Will, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Grover/Juniper, Tyson/Ella, Bryce/Drew

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Tyson, Ella, Bryce Lawrence, Drew Tanaka, Nancy Bobofit, Mrs. O'Leary

Godly Characters: Poseidon, Triton, Calypso

Summary: In a future where vampires overtook the world in a war that was more of a massacre than a fair battle, vampire lords rule over humans. Humans could lead a relatively save life under the protection of their respective vampire lord, but those too poor often ended up giving their blood and serving as food for vampires, so-called 'pets' who made time-contracts with vampires.

Having led a poor life, Nico finds himself on such a market-place, even though he despises vampires. Out of all the vampires, he ends up sold as a pet to a lord – Lord Perseus of New York.

Will Percy change Nico's opinion on vampires? And what happens when a werewolf-attack, meant to assassinate Percy, changes Nico? Can a vampire and a werewolf live with each other? And what happens when the contract between them runs out?

**The Vampire Lord's Pet**

_Monsters Are Only Human Too_

_Chapter 5: How to Date a Vampire_

Dating a vampire was certainly something that needed getting-used to. Mostly so because Nico always ended up being the dinner when he took Percy out for dinner. There was also the matter of age-difference – sometimes, Nico felt like a small child compared to the centuries old vampire. It was also mildly humiliating that Percy could _smell_ when Nico got aroused. Not to mention that everyone who saw them referred to them as the lord and his pet.

But being in New Orleans helped. They couldn't make it the following week and Nico didn't mind, he knew Percy was a busy vampire lord who couldn't just drop everything for the sake of his human. But the week after that had both of them, together with Tyson, Annabeth and Piper as representatives of Nico's court, in New Orleans. Seeing Frank again and not just Frank, also Jason and Reyna, it was good. Sure, the humans had skyped a lot over the past months, but skype was just not the same as sitting together with Frank over a cold beer, laughing and joking together in person. The humans were on their own on the second day.

"So, you and Lord Perseus...", started Frank slowly after the third beer.

"Me and Perce?", repeated Nico, cocking one eyebrow.

"Are you still in the courting-phase or the pre-mate-bond-phase or...?", asked Frank confused.

"We're dating", replied Nico, frowning and tilting his head. "Just plain, old dating."

"That's not how things work, dude", snorted Frank, elbowing Nico. "You don't date vampires."

"What do you mean?", asked Nico, now being the one who was confused.

"Leo asked me last week if I want to take the Bite. Become a vampire. To be with them, forever", answered Frank softly. "Hazel is doing the paperwork. I didn't even know that there is paperwork involved when they turn a human. Crazy, huh? Anyway, vampires _mate_. They don't date. Dating is casual stuff that leads to nothing. I... I'll take the offer. The Bite."

"Wow. That's... heavy", grunted Nico, opening another beer. "Well, cheers to that."

"Cheers?", repeated Frank stunned. "I was kinda prepared for a fight, or an argument. You hate vampires. I thought you'd throw a fit, maybe even a fist."

"Well, I met some pretty... human vampires", answered the Italian slowly. "If those people I didn't know as humans managed to keep their humanity, then I _know_ you will be able to keep it too. You'll be a good vampire and I think those monsters can need more of the good kind."

Frank offered him a bright and relieved smile. "Thanks, man."

"Only if those two really make you happy!", warned Nico with a half-smirk.

"They... do...", mumbled Frank, blushing furiously in embarrassment.

"Good", nodded Nico with a genuine smile.

/break\

At the same time, in a different part of the mansion, were Leo and Percy, talking about the same things. Hazel was off with Piper, Reyna and Annabeth, on a girls night. And if Leo couldn't have his mates, he at the very least wanted his Percy. The two of them were sitting together in the garage, because that was Leo's favorite place in the house. He had dozens of old cars – not that they had been old when the vampire had bought them – and all of them were being taken care of by Leo personally. He loved working on cars and coincidentally, Hazel loved watching him work on cars, all sweaty and covered in grease. Hot sex in the back of a car _always_ ensued when Hazel decided to visit the garage and check on her mate, because the little Latino could easily get lost in his work.

Right now, Percy and Leo were curled together in one of the cars, drinking wine and talking.

"This thing with Frank, it's pretty serious, huh?", asked Percy softly, sipping his wine.

"What do you mean?", countered Leo, a little confused and suspicious.

"Oh please, I know you're paying for the hospital bills _and_ the apartment of Frank's grandmother. Nico and I, we were visiting her before we arrived at yours", chuckled Percy.

"Well... he's just so cute when he takes care of his grandma", mumbled Leo embarrassed.

Percy laughed, easily imagining how Leo would be blushing furiously right now. "How serious is serious though? I mean, are you gonna give him a life-time of excitement and a nice place for retirement purposes, or is it... more of a long-term-thing...?"

"Hazel and I, we've been talking about it for two months now", admitted Leo softly. "Last week, I confronted Frank. Offered him the Bite. I don't want him to age and fade away and leave us again."

Percy's eyes softened. He knew that the Latino had horrible abandonment issues. He had lost his mother in a tragic fire as a child and been handed around from foster home to foster home until he had been taken in by Hephaestus, to work as a kitchen-boy. Leo had soon befriended Nyssa and Jake, two of the children of Hephaestus. Not that Jake was exactly walking around, shouting out his heritage. He even tried to pass as human at the hospital and most of the time, that was working very well. Whenever the blood-thirst became too much, he could go to his boyfriend's office and take a sip of Doctor Solace. Back in the day however, Jake used to live with his sire. He took a liking to the shy, little Latino and persuaded Hephaestus into turning Leo (these days, Jake was trying to persuade Hephaestus into turning Charles Beckendorf – he could turn the personal trainer himself, but being turned by one of the Olympians was just stronger. Also, Jake would have to go through large amounts of paperwork if he did it himself and he'd rather _not_).

"Did he agree?", asked Percy curiously. "Or freak out?"

"Both", laughed Leo and shook his head. "Was a little like Gollum. 'I want to stay with them' – 'but that means to become a vampire' – 'but then I can have them for all eternity'. It was really cute."

Percy grinned amused. "You know, I'd wish Silena would take the Bite. She's ridiculously good at finding perfect matches for vampires. If she'd take the Bite and do this business forever, it would be... very good for our society. Like, seriously good, huh?"

"_And_ if she'd take the Bite, Jake may finally be able to get Beckendorf to agree", chuckled Leo. "So... are you implying that Nico is _the one_ for you then?"

"Huh?", grunted Percy, looking a little lost.

"Well, you say she's good at finding the perfect matches. Does this mean Nico is your perfect match?", pushed Leo, nudging Percy a bit. "Are you two tying the knot then?"

"We're... We're dating...", mumbled Percy, looking a bit upset. "I don't..."

"You don't want him as your mate?", guessed Leo, a confused expression on his face.

"No! That's not it! I do!", exclaimed Percy frustrated.

"But...?", asked Leo, urging Percy on to continue.

"But he hates vampires. I mean, not me or you, I guess, but... There is a difference between reluctantly befriending some vampires and becoming one himself", whispered Percy, scratching the back of his head. "I don't think he'd take the Bite if I'd offer it to him."

"But you never actually asked him either, did you?", inquired Leo.

"Well, like I said, I think he'd say no. So what's the point in asking? I'd probably just chase him away with the question. And then there's the matter with the contract. We never really talked about what will happen with our relationship once the contract runs out...", sighed Percy frustrated.

"You know what would help?", asked Leo sarcastically. "Talking to him about those things."

"I don't wanna upset him or chase him away", pouted Percy.

"You're horrible", pointed Leo out, looking unimpressed.

/break\

It took Percy about a week of staying at Leo's and listening to Leo pushing the matter before he had gathered enough courage to reluctantly approach the topic with Nico.

"Did you know that Leo wants to turn Frank?", asked Percy softly.

His voice was muffled due to the fact that he was resting with his cheek planted against Nico's sixpack, lips occasionally lingering against the hot skin. He enjoyed the way the muscles would tighten whenever Percy would scrap the skin with his fangs. They were lazying around after a ball – a bit extravagant for the tenth date, in Nico's opinion, but he had enjoyed whirling Percy around. Now their feet and heads were hurting (a gala ball thrown by a vampire lord attracted a lot of the 'lesser nobles' and those loved sucking up to the lords, which meant a lot of rambling and chatting). So now they were laying together, half-naked and kissing every now and then.

"Frank told me last week", confirmed Nico, running his fingers through Percy's hair.

"And... what's your... opinion?", asked Percy reluctantly, lifting his head and scooting up to lay on Nico's torso, curled together like a cat seeking warmth. "That your friend will be a vampire."

"It's his decision", shrugged Nico casually, laying his arms around Percy's waist. "If he thinks that it's the right thing to do, then I'll support him. I just hope those two vampires will be good to him."

"Leo turned Hazel about a hundred thirty years ago and they're still as maddeningly in love as they were in the first week", said Percy with a grin. "Leo doesn't do things half. When he falls in love, he falls _hard_. He won't fall out again. I'll be seeing a lot of Frank in the future..."

Nico made a low sound to confirm that he had heard Percy, but he didn't ask or say anything further. Somewhere in his heart, he wanted to ask Percy where they were heading with their own relationship. But this question would only lead to something Nico wasn't ready to face yet. The question if _he_ wanted the Bite. He didn't want to be a vampire. Yes, he had learned to live with the vampires he now knew, the friends and the lover he had found now. He had learned that not all vampires were monsters, but he was still afraid to turn into one. That much was for sure, the problem however was that he loved Percy. Over the past month of dating Percy, Nico had hopelessly fallen in love with the stupidly cute vampire lord.

"When we leave tomorrow... we have to take a stop in California", whispered Percy softly.

"Why?", asked Nico confused (but grateful for the change of topic).

"Drew called, apparently", sighed Percy annoyed. "She heard that I'm in Louisiana and she thought I could come over. I'm officially invited. Declining an official invitation is one of the worst insults to a lord and I don't think it would be a wise thing to do. I'd say she wants to make a great scene of apologizing. I... uhm... kind of reacted rather badly when her subordinate attacked you. It's not much of a guess for her to assume that our relationship is... a bit strained at the moment. She'll try and make amends without actually apologizing, because _she_ would never apologize, especially not when it's only about a human. Still, she has enough sense to know that no lord would want to make _me_ their enemy. So I guess I'm obliged to at least drop by."

"No lord would want you to be their enemy? Why not?", asked Nico intrigued, pulling Percy closer so he could nuzzle Nico's neck. "Because you'd kill them with the kitten-eyes of doom?"

Percy snorted, knowing that Nico was joking around. Nico was well-aware of the power his vampire held. Swatting at Nico's nose like he was some disobedient puppy, Percy grinned.

"I have a lot of powerful friends, you could say. Many of the other lords and ladies. Luke of Nevada, Travis and Connor of North and South Dakota, Ethan of Columbia, Alabaster of Kansas, Thalia of Pennsylvania, all of those are close friends of mine. Then there are my 'brothers' – Triton of Miami, Proteus of Hawaii and Theseus of Utah. With Leo, that's eleven of the fifty lords who would, without asking any questions or batting an eyelash, side with me in any quarrel. Others, like Annabeth's brother Malcolm, or Katie, Dakota, Lee and Michael, or Reyna's sire Hylla, they would be easily convinced too. A good third of the lords would take my side and with a little persuasion from me even more, because, to put it easily, when it comes down to Drew and me, they like me more. And Drew is aware of that. That's why I'm the wrong kind of enemy."

"Figures that you'd have them all wrapped around your little finger", chuckled Nico teasingly.

"What can I say? I'm irresistibly cute like that", shrugged Percy with a grin.

"Yes, you are", agreed Nico, kissing Percy's cheek.

/break\

Breakfast the next day was a little sad, considering that Nico and Percy were to leave again. If possible, Leo would have loved to keep his best friend around all the time, but both of them being lords made that kind of hard. Still, he was glad that Percy at least had Nico now. Percy had a lot of friends, yes, but a mate was an entirely different matter – and unlike Percy, Leo could clearly see the potential in their relationship. Wherever they were, those two were constantly touching. And when they were apart, Leo had often seen Nico play with the collar around his neck, as though he was longing to touch Percy instead. They had a clear connection. There was only the matter of humanity and vampirism that stood between them like a giant, pink elephant.

"So, you two are heading to California right away?", asked Leo, breaking the silence.

"Yeah", nodded Percy, making a face. "So not looking forward to that. But before we go to San Francisco to meet Drew, I decided to take Nico out on a date in LA."

"You did?", inquired Nico amused, cocking one eyebrow.

"Well, you've never been to Los Angeles before, have you?", asked Percy with a grin. "I thought that would be nice. Or, uhm, don't you want to?"

"Not gonna say no to you taking me out on a date, rich boy", grunted Nico, shaking his head. "I want lobster or something else expensive. And you'll pay."

"Never thought you would get yourself a sugar daddy, Nico", teased Frank, snickering a little.

While Nico glared at the Asian, Percy was giggling and laughing, nearly falling off his chair. "Please don't call me that, it makes me feel really, really weird."

"Oh, it makes _you_ feel weird?", huffed Nico, now glaring at his lover. "What do you think it makes me feel like? Am I pretty woman, or what?"

"Mh... Well, you are a pretty boy", observed Leo thoughtful. "So sure, why not?"

"I _hate_ vampires", muttered Nico, lacking all malice.

Percy grinned and leaned in to kiss Nico's cheek.

/break\

Ten hours later and Nico was feeling like pretty boy. He was wearing a fancy suit that cost more than he had ever earned in his entire life, sitting in a restaurant he would have normally been thrown out the instant he entered normally, with the most gorgeous creature ever sitting opposite of him, looking at him like he was the only company Percy could ever wish to have.

"Tell me about your... private life", requested Nico as their salads arrived.

"What do you mean?", asked Percy confused, poking a cherry tomato with his fork.

"Well, you mentioned that you're friends with a lot of lords earlier and I realize, I ever only know you at home, with your inner circle. But... what was your life like before you became a lord? Your.. regular vampire life, I guess", shrugged Nico. "You're so old – that sounded rude, I'm sorry, but you know what I mean. You have seen and done so much already. Tell me some."

"Uhm... Well, the first century of this millennium I kinda just did stuff on the internet?", shrugged Percy awkwardly. "In the twentieth century, there was just too much war I had to witness. First World War, Second World War, the Cold War. It had been a dark and depressing time, so I spend the next century kind of hiding. The internet was a great place for it. I tried not to be social at all. I actually met Annabeth on the internet, you know? She owns Daedalus Corporate – it was freakishly impressive to watch how she single-handedly took the lead on the market and pushed Microsoft and Apple out of the way like annoying flies. The united force of Annabeth, her girlfriend Piper – they hadn't been mates back then – and Leo got me out of the house again, to socialize. Dad, Triton and Tyson were eternally grateful for it. I was kind of just in time to join the war. It... I don't want to talk about that, please. It was cruel and I hate most of the things I did."

"Okay", nodded Nico slowly, trying to push the image of his pure, kind Percy killing humans with the same vigor he had shown when ripping Nancy apart. "What... else? I mean, you're over three hundred years old. You must have some... dating history."

"Really? You're asking me about my exes while we're on a date?", asked Percy unimpressed.

"Well, when else? When we're cuddling in bed?", shrugged Nico casually. "I want to know those things. They're past, no reason for me to be jealous, but your past is what makes you the person you are now, so I want to know about it, because I want to know about you, gatino."

Percy smiled at Nico in that way that told Nico that if possible, Percy would be blushing now. "I was very shy after Poseidon turned me. The first couple decades, I just hid in the mansion with Triton, Theseus and Proteus. I soon became their little brother, the one they needed to protect. Which was a reason why I didn't date much at first, because really, who'd want to fight their way through three powerful vampires just to get a piece of ass?"

"If I may interrupt you there. I've seen your ass, in fact I spend a lot of time staring at it, and let me assure you, it'd be worth the fight", interjected Nico with a playful smirk.

Glaring a little, Percy got back into his story. "Anyway, it took some time, but it was Luke who first challenged my three brothers and fought his way through to ask me out. We had a couple of good decades, but... he had those world-domination fantasies and I just didn't really dig that. He I think he played a big part in convincing the Olympians of taking over – he always had a lot of influence on his sire Hermes. Anyway, he was dreaming too big for my taste and then he met Octavian, who had the same kind of dreams. They just clicked and we broke up. There were others, short-lived flings with humans who ended up breaking my heart one way of the other."

"Humans, huh?", asked Nico. "So I'm not your first human then."

"You're not the only one who hates monsters", countered Percy, cocking one eyebrow. "I never asked to be turned. Poseidon did it to save my life, but I never wanted to be a vampire. I guess I always tried to cling to humanity by spending time with humans. It's what made me shut down last century. I've been involved with too many humans, watched them grow old and die, or die during the wars. It had... well, I was pretty depressed. The internet however is timeless, so I tried to bury myself in it. Reading fanfictions, watching shows and movies and whatnot."

"Sounds like something a lot of nerds would die to do", chuckled Nico playfully.

He tried to lighten the mood again, because now all he could think of was a sad, vulnerable Percy who had watched his friends die and fade and was left alone over and over again and all Nico wanted to do was take Percy in his arms and kiss it better. It wasn't helping any that he too was just a little mortal. The thought of one day breaking Percy's heart by dieing was paining him more than the thought of his death itself did. Reaching out, he took Percy's hand and pulled it close to kiss it.

"What do you say we take a walk along the beach later?", suggested Percy to change the topic. "I always loved the beach, even as a kid. Whenever I am someplace with the opportunity, I like to just... sit there and watch the waves, you know?"

"So that's why you sneak off to Montauk so often", accused Nico amused.

"That and because Annabeth always tries to make me do homework", whined Percy. "I'm a lord. I shouldn't have to do homework! Isn't that why I have three clever advisers?"

"You're adorable, Percy", chuckled Nico, kissing Percy's hand again.

"Yeah, I know", grinned Percy teasingly.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Next chapter, Percy gets a puppy! Eh, I mean, next chapter, Nico turns into a werewolf. ;)<em>


	6. The Bite to Change it All

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || The Vampire Lord's Pet || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Vampire Lord's Pet – Monsters Are Only Human Too

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, slavery, blood-play, vampires/werwolves, possessiveness, mating/soulmates, rimming, knotting, rough sex, spanking, very minor character death (you won't mind), shoujo-ai, threesome, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Jake/Will, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Grover/Juniper, Tyson/Ella, Bryce/Drew

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Tyson, Ella, Bryce Lawrence, Drew Tanaka, Nancy Bobofit, Mrs. O'Leary

Godly Characters: Poseidon, Triton, Calypso

Summary: In a future where vampires overtook the world in a war that was more of a massacre than a fair battle, vampire lords rule over humans. Humans could lead a relatively save life under the protection of their respective vampire lord, but those too poor often ended up giving their blood and serving as food for vampires, so-called 'pets' who made time-contracts with vampires.

Having led a poor life, Nico finds himself on such a market-place, even though he despises vampires. Out of all the vampires, he ends up sold as a pet to a lord – Lord Perseus of New York.

Will Percy change Nico's opinion on vampires? And what happens when a werewolf-attack, meant to assassinate Percy, changes Nico? Can a vampire and a werewolf live with each other? And what happens when the contract between them runs out?

**The Vampire Lord's Pet**

_Monsters Are Only Human Too_

_Chapter 6: The Bite to Change it All_

"Oh, Lord Perseus, it's so good of you to join us here", exclaimed Drew with a fake smile as she kissed Percy's cheeks left and right. "And you brought the... pet with you. How nice."

"Nico is here as my companion. My plus one for the dinner", corrected Percy sharply.

"How... interesting", drawled the lady, smile slipping off her face.

Nico stood a little behind Percy, weary of Drew and Bryce, even more so than of other vampires. Tyson and Annabeth were left and right of Nico, providing a kind of protection. They had witnessed the way Percy had freaked out when Nico had last gotten hurt, so keeping the human safe was a priority. After a short exchange of pleasantries, they moved to their designated chambers – Percy had sworn they would only stay one night and leave by noon the next day.

"Tomorrow we'll return home, right?", inquired Nico as he got out of the shower.

First thing he had done after the greetings because Drew's sickeningly sweet smile had made him feel like showering. Percy was laying sprawled out on the bed, staring intensely at Nico. His eyes flashed red in hunger as he looked at his naked boyfriend.

"Home", repeated Percy and nodded, a smile playing on his lips and revealing his fangs.

"You want a... snack before dinner?", asked Nico amused.

"I'm hungry, but not for your blood", grinned the vampire and turned onto his stomach. "It's been a month now that I had to endure your overall sexiness, in states of being undressed or even completely naked, while kissing and groping. You could say I'm horny."

"Is that so?", chuckled Nico playfully, tossing the towel aside.

He climbed on top of the bed, crawling over to sit between Percy's legs, completely naked. This time around, he was the one nibbling on Percy's neck, sucking playfully until Percy was moaning.

"S—Stop", gasped Percy, grasping Nico's shoulders hard. "If you continue like that, we're going to have our first time in _Drew_'s villa. And I really don't want that. Not with Drew around. Ew."

"Mood killer", chuckled Nico and backed off some. "But you're right. I want you in our bed."

The way Percy's face lit up at that was the most gorgeous thing Nico had ever seen. Even though what Nico said was true, because ever since they had first kissed, Nico had been sleeping in Percy's room, most of his clothes had wandered into Percy's wardrobe and he always stayed there. Leaning over, he placed a kiss on Percy's lips before he went and got changed for the evening. A big dinner with a lot of fancy vampires when all Nico wanted was to undress Percy and make love to him.

/break\

Nico had no idea how things had come to this. Everything had happened far too fast. The last thing Nico really remembered was how he had left the chambers behind Percy, holding the door open for the vampire because he was a gentleman (and because walking behind Percy meant he could ogle Percy's butt for as long as he wanted). Dinner had started awkwardly and it only got worse when the windows burst and everything was filled with viciously growling and howling wolves. The beasts were going at the vampires, tearing them apart like rag-dolls. Werewolves were the only creatures able to tear through a vampire. The lower vampires were easy prey to the furry monsters.

Nico's heart was hammering in his chest when he saw Percy easily handling three wolves at once. Strong, vicious, fierce Percy was _hot_. Ridiculously hot. All the arousal died when a fourth wolf was sneaking up behind Percy. Annabeth was too busy protecting Piper, while Tyson was fighting enough wolves himself – and Nico did not trust the security of 'Lady' Drew. After all, those were the ones who had let those monsters into the villa to begin with. Werewolves were overly strong, they could take on a vampire without breaking a sweat, so human Nico had no idea what made him think he could fight off a wolf, but he still lunged at the wolf that would have easily taken Percy's head. Percy had been too distracted by the other three, he wouldn't even have known what was going on until it would have been too late. But Nico had the moment of surprise on his side and the yelp from the beast finally also alerted Percy. What happened afterward was a bit blurry though. The wolf twisted in Nico's hold, Nico no more than an annoying fly to it. Before Percy had a chance to take it out, it snapped its giant jaw at Nico, catching him by the shoulder. The bite burned and even before Percy took care of the monster, Nico felt himself blacking out.

/break\

"He'll hate me, he'll hate me, he'll hate me...", chanted Percy, pacing the room. "O—Or he'll die..."

"Annabeth, would you mind shutting him up?", grunted Will irritated. "And also, tell him to stop endangering the cute Italian. This is the second time in a month that I'm over to save him."

Annabeth offered the doctor a small smile before grabbing Percy by the shoulders and pushing him to sit on the bed, next to the mangled human. Nico's skin was covered in sweat, it was unnaturally pale and Nico was still unconscious. The attack in California had been three days ago and even though Percy and his court had been on the next jet-flight to New York, called Will and a team of specialists, Nico was still out cold. Percy hadn't slept or rested since then, hadn't left Nico's side. What if his precious human died because he had to save Percy?! Percy couldn't lose Nico.

"Percy...", started Annabeth softly, trying to sound soothing and tender. "We've had this conversation plenty of times before and granted, it had never come so sudden, but... You need to let go. It's been three days since the attack and he still hasn't woken up. You need to start coming to terms with the fact that he may never wake up again, Percy."

"N—No. Not him. Not Nico", whispered Percy, shaking his head wildly. "I wanted to offer him the Bite, I wanted to keep him. I want him. I can't lose him. I—I wanted to make him my mate..."

/break\

"How much did I drink last night? My head is killing me..."

The soft groan startled Will so much, the blonde jumped. After five days, he honestly had started to doubt Nico would wake again. Especially not after something seemed to change yesterday. Nico's temperature had shot up to an exceptionally high degree. Something that was not quite physically possible for humans. Looking into Nico's eyes now, Will instantly knew why. It hadn't been Nico short of dying, but Nico short of changing. In Will's defense, not much about werewolves was known _at all_. They had been chased into hiding when the vampires had taken over. This was probably the first documented case of a human turning into a werewolf – normally, wolves only turned humans that they actually took with them to their packs. But when Will looked into Nico's normally dark eyes with an amber fringe now, looking like liquid gold, fangs visible as Nico groaned, well, it was obvious. Nico frowned at Will as though he wanted to say _Not you again_.

"Not you again", groaned Nico and shook his head. "I need to stop with the nearly-dying."

"Agreed", nodded Will amused. "You got yourself turned into a werewolf, Nico."

Will knew that Percy and some others were in the room next door and with their vampire hearing, they could hear every single word. And the blonde could already picture the lord throwing another fit about how much Nico will hate him for getting him turned into a werewolf. Shall Grover and Tyson deal with Percy's mental melt-down, Will had to deal with a newly turned werewolf.

"That's okay", nodded Nico and sighed, collapsing back against the bed.

"How is that okay?! You hate monsters and now you _are_ one!", exclaimed a voice from next door.

A small smile tugged on Nico's lips as he closed his eyes. "Because he would have _killed_ you. I'm still alive, aren't I? So as long as _you_ are too, it's worth it. Whatever 'it' may turn out to be. I mean, I am not okay with suddenly being an oversized puppy and it'll probably take a fuck-load of time to get used to, but... I was aware I may not come out of it alive, so, I guess that's a plus? I just needed to save you, Perce, because I don't want to live without you. Could you please come in so I won't have to talk to a freaking door? This starts to feel ridiculous. And can I have some pancakes? I'm getting hungry because this whole house smells like strawberry pancakes, damn it."

"Okay... that's weird", muttered Will to himself, frowning confused and taking notes.

He had noticed how Nico kept sniffing the air and he had just guessed it to be the wolfish smelling sense that was overwhelming to Nico. That the newly turned wolf was imagining pancakes, that was maybe a bit concerning. The door opened reluctantly and Percy entered, looking guilty and worried. Nico's nostrils flares and his pupils blew up as though he had been hit with a new drug. The next second, Nico was out of the bed and had Percy pressed against the wall, about two inches above the ground, easily holding the vampire up there, nose buried in Percy's neck. Percy yelped when a tongue started to lick his neck, accompanied by a deep, satisfied growling sound.

"You smell absolutely delicious", growled Nico, nipping Percy's neck. "_You_ smell like strawberry pancakes. That's you, leaving your scent all over the house. And the ocean and something... something just completely you that I can't describe. Something that smells like... mine..."

Percy shuddered surprised. His last dozen partners had been humans, it had been a long time since someone had been able to manhandle him like that and he had nearly forgotten how _amazing_ it felt. Nico had him pinned by the shoulders, sharp teeth gracing Percy's neck, making him shudder again.

"N—Nico... S—So you're not... angry with me...?", asked the vampire softly, trying to concentrate.

Nico growled again, a dark and deep sound that send shivers down Percy's spine. "_No_. Stupid, little kitten. I told you before, you're my kitten. I didn't see you as a monster when you tore apart a vampire for me, I didn't blame you for protecting me. How could I blame you for me protecting you?! It was my decision and—damn it, stop smelling so distracting, I can't _concentrate_."

"I'm not schooled about werewolves and all, but heck, it would only be more obvious if Percy had a gigantic neon sign over his head, reading 'Nico's Mate Right Here', with a large, blinking arrow, pointing at him", commented Will amused from somewhere behind them.

"Oh. So that's why he's being all growly and touchy", yelped Percy in sudden realization.

He grinned sheepishly when Annabeth and Will gave him a scolding look. The sheepish expression turned into a flustered one when Nico's hand started to roam Percy's body in a quite possessively groping way. Annabeth and Will took that as they cue to leave.

"D—Down, boy", ordered Percy embarrassed, pushing against Nico. "Stop it. We need to talk."

"Dog jokes? I haven't been a werewolf for five minutes and you already crack out the dog jokes?", grunted Nico, glaring at Percy as he grabbed the vampire by the shoulders and threw him onto the bed. "Seriously? I've been saving up on all the 'you like sucking on me, try sucking some place else' jokes for months now and you can't even wait one damn day?"

Percy stared at the Italian with large eyes, blinking slowly. "Oh. Heh, there's a pun in that too."

Now it was Nico's turn to stare at Percy ridiculed. "You _are_ the weirdest vampire ever."

"Well, that fits then, because I have a feeling you're going to be a weird werewolf, because you're a wolf living with vampires", giggled Percy, sitting up some. "So... I'm your mate, I guess?"

"No other explanation for you to smell like everything I love and then some", nodded Nico slowly, sitting down on the bed and crawling up to Percy on all fours, like a wolf stalking its prey. "And you look even better than ever before. It's like... my eyes are better. All colors are brighter, which makes your eyes even more amazing than I remember. Like... like they have a light of their own, glowing like the sea when its hit by the moonlight. How can you be so freakishly beautiful?"

Percy gulped as Nico was hovering above him on all four. "D—Don't say stupid things like that."

"But they're true", growled Nico, latching onto Percy's neck again. "You're _perfect_. It's like you were made just for me. I loved you even before, but it's like... everything makes sense now. Like those feelings humans try to explain are all clear now. It all makes sense. I just... I just look at you and I _know_ that you're mine and mine alone. Before, I had been feeling unsure about these things, about falling for a vampire, but now... it's just... right. Like breathing."

"Like breathing?", repeated Percy, completely confused. "What is?"

"Loving you", replied Nico, staring deep into Percy's eyes. "Loving you is just like breathing, as easy and... and as obvious a task to do. And I can't imagine _not_ doing it, like I would die if I stopped. The smelling and seeing and all will be really hard for me to get used to, but you as my mate, that's something I can... God, you're so damn distracting, I can't think straight when you're laying beneath me, looking like that and smelling like that, damn it!"

"Stop making me feel like I ought to blush", huffed Percy frustrated. "Okay, I seem to distract you a lot, so... tell me what I can do to be less distracting or something. I don't want all of our conversations from now on to end with you cursing me for distracting you with my smell and all."

* * *

><p><strong>This is the part where I deeply apologize for the persistence of a certain troll and have to tell you to go to AO3 to read the naughty bits (just remove the - since FFNet doesn't allow links);<strong>

**archiveofourown-.-o-r-g-/-works-/-2764886**

* * *

><p>"Oh... Uhm...", mumbled Percy embarrassed and craned his neck. "I do. I mean, I do love you. Not just your knot. But this thing is kinda amazing. I've never had sex like that. Ever. Damn. And you're so hot, it's amazing. Sure, the human body temperature is already cozily warm, but your wolfish temperature is just... like a blanket of warmth and comfort and goodness..."<p>

"You're such a cute rambler", snorted Nico, kissing Percy's neck. "Huh. Okay, this wolf-thing is weird, but... the... uhm, let's call it inner wolf, he's calmer, now that I have you tied to me and claimed. Like it can relax, knowing that you're mine. How are you feeling with all of this?"

"Relieved I guess", admitted Percy, looking sheepish. "I've tried to bring up the topic of where we stand with our relationship for a while now, but this totally took the edge off, kinda..."

Nico smiled at him and leaned over to kiss his vampire softly. "Yeah, it kinda does, my mate."

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: The attack will not be explained any further. I'll be leaving it up to you guys if you want this all as a grand scheme of Drew's, who let the wolves in on purpose to kill Percy, or if it was simply the wolves being as pissed at Drew as basically everyone else and Percy and his guys just being at the wrong place at the wrong time. <em>

_Next chapter will be the last! It'll (hopefully) answer all still open questions, like how long does a werewolf live, what will happen with the contract now, how will Poseidon and Triton react to this! Oh, and more smut! ;)_


	7. The Beginning of a New Life

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || The Vampire Lord's Pet || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Vampire Lord's Pet – Monsters Are Only Human Too

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, slavery, blood-play, vampires/werwolves, possessiveness, mating/soulmates, rimming, knotting, rough sex, spanking, very minor character death (you won't mind), shoujo-ai, threesome, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Jake/Will, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Grover/Juniper, Tyson/Ella, Bryce/Drew

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Tyson, Ella, Bryce Lawrence, Drew Tanaka, Nancy Bobofit, Mrs. O'Leary

Godly Characters: Poseidon, Triton, Calypso

Summary: In a future where vampires overtook the world in a war that was more of a massacre than a fair battle, vampire lords rule over humans. Humans could lead a relatively save life under the protection of their respective vampire lord, but those too poor often ended up giving their blood and serving as food for vampires, so-called 'pets' who made time-contracts with vampires.

Having led a poor life, Nico finds himself on such a market-place, even though he despises vampires. Out of all the vampires, he ends up sold as a pet to a lord – Lord Perseus of New York.

Will Percy change Nico's opinion on vampires? And what happens when a werewolf-attack, meant to assassinate Percy, changes Nico? Can a vampire and a werewolf live with each other? And what happens when the contract between them runs out?

**The Vampire Lord's Pet**

_Monsters Are Only Human Too_

_Chapter 7: The Beginning of a New Life_

Before Nico's knot even deflated, the werewolf was hard again and fucking Percy _again_. It was another three times and five orgasms for Percy later before Nico was contently curled together around Percy, finally giving Percy a moment to relax. He had not been that worn-out in centuries. It was amazing to feel that way. Not that he hadn't enjoyed sex before too, but it became just a little better feeling completely boneless like he did right now. And Nico really did feel a lot warmer now that he was a wolf, which was ridiculously comfortable for the cold vampire.

"Are you purring, gatino?", asked Nico teasingly, licking Percy's neck.

"You just screwed me _so well_", whispered Percy, throat sore from all the screaming earlier.

"Believe me, I am as pleased as you are", sighed Nico contently. "You're so good, so tight and amazing and the sounds you make and the way you smell, so incredible... All mine..."

"All yours", agreed Percy, looking completely pleased and content. "You're the perfect mate."

"Sure about that?", questioned Nico with a frown. "I mean, I'm not a human anymore. So that means... You are _so_ eating blood-bags, because I will not have your lips on any part of another person, Percy. Sorry to sound like a possessive jerk, but my inner wolf is riling up just thinking about that possibility and I'm half afraid it would break lose and rip anyone apart who'd dare come close to you in any inappropriate way. So better not risk any innocent human lives..."

"What in the world are you talking about?", asked Percy completely thrown off. "Oh. Damn. I keep forgetting that you don't know a lot about our society. So, there's a reason why wolves and vampires don't get along. Wolves are our natural prey. If... uhm, how to phrase it? Human blood is like water – we need it to survive. But werewolf blood is like cola, or wine, or whatever else you love drinking. It kills the thirst, but it tastes _so much better_. Wolves had been hunted down for so many centuries because we love to eat them, it's why they hate us."

"So... me being a werewolf makes the contract actually even better?", asked Nico slowly.

"Who cares about the stupid contract?", asked Percy stunned. "I'm your mate and wolves mate for life, Nico. And now that I'm your mate, you are also my mate. I mean... that... means we're staying together. Forever. Literally, because wolves life as long as their mates. I saw wolves die during a battle simply because their mates died, so I'm not sure about this, but I'm assuming you'll live as long as I do, which is an eternity to come. Or... d—don't you want to?"

"It's a bit much", admitted Nico and sighed. "I mean, I can feel the wolf inside of me preening at the prospect of staying with you forever and I have been thinking about how to talk to you about maybe extending the contract or something, but... I'm a wolf now, you're my mate, I need time for this to settle. I hope you understand that, Perce. For now, just be your cuddly self and stay right here."

"Not that your knot is giving me any other options", snorted Percy amused, wiggling his butt.

"Yeah, it's very handy, considering that you can't stay still for more than two minutes normally", teased Nico with a smirk. "My gorgeous, little vampire. I love you."

Percy hummed in agreement and snuggled up against his wolf.

/break\

"So... uhm... I've tried to figure out how to tell you this for days now..."

Nico looked up from his book, cocking one eyebrow. He was curled together, with his head resting in Percy's lap so he could read comfortably. His vampire looked awkward as he shifted some.

"Yes, gatino?", inquired Nico curiously. "What's wrong?"

"My dad and my big brother Triton are coming over, because obviously I had to tell my coven about my mating and they want to meet you. Oh, but I also invited Frank, Hazel and Leo, so maybe that'll make things a little more comfortable for you?", whispered Percy, biting his lower lip.

"Well, okay", nodded Nico slowly, a bit confused. "Why does that make you so nervous?"

"Because they're kind of... coming today", admitted Percy awkwardly. "A—And since Theseus and Proteus and the others can't make it, they ordered Triton to be extra-strict with you... Play the part of three big brothers, you know? So... uhm... I'm sorry about anything he'll do."

"You are so sweet, gatino", chuckled Nico and sat up to kiss Percy. "I'll be fine."

/break\

'Fine' had perhaps been a bit of a stretch. That night, Nico found himself surrounded by hungry-looking vampires. Poseidon and Triton were standing a little too close to him, glaring. Hazel and Leo looked curious and Frank was actually _hiding_ from him, behind his two mates.

"Frank?", asked Nico softly, confused. "What's wrong?"

"You smell kinda delicious and that is... really weird...", confessed Frank and made a face. "That is going to take at least two decades of therapy, man. Sorry."

"New vampires have more trouble controlling their hunger", explained Percy next to Nico, smiling apologetically. "So you'll stay with me, little puppy. Don't want you to stray."

He grinned teasingly at his werewolf, one finger hooked into the collar that Nico was still wearing. Nico looked unimpressed as he glared down at his little vampire, sneaking one arm around Percy's waist to press him against Nico's chest, growling and groping Percy's butt to make a point. His wolf did not appreciate being challenged in his position as Alpha. Yet Percy _always_ challenged him. Nico started to suspect that Percy enjoyed the spankings and rough sex that followed more than he _should_. What good were punishments if they encouraged his cheeky little vampire to misbehave...?

"Remove your greedy paws from my son before I remove them from your arms."

"Da—ad", whined Percy embarrassed, burying his face in Nico's neck.

"Stop protesting, Perseus", chided Triton and stepped closer. "Father is right. Mutt, paws off."

That was entirely the wrong thing to say though, because Nico's inner wolf riled up at that. Growling viciously, Nico bared his fangs and pulled Percy even closer, claws digging into the sensitive flesh of Percy's butt, causing the vampire to wiggle and whine a little.

"Mine", hissed Nico viciously. "And I touch what is mine as much as I want."

"Werewolves are a little... possessive of their mates", explained Percy embarrassed, ruffling his own hair awkwardly. "You have to excuse his behavior. We've only been mated for less than a week."

"That should not nullify politeness", stated Poseidon seriously. "Now hand over my baby-boy."

Taking a deep breath, Nico reluctantly let go of his vampire so Percy could hug Poseidon and Triton tightly. Glowering a little, Nico crossed his arms over his chest. His wolf didn't appreciate that others were touching his cute, little mate, but he tried to calm it down by reminding the wolf that this was Percy's family. Triton was still glaring at him irritated.

"I hope this wild animal treats you well", stated Triton as Percy led the way to the dining hall.

"What did you just call me?", growled Nico, eyes shining golden with irritation.

"Sh, Nico. Calm down", cooed Percy softly, taking his wolf by the hand. "I mean, he's right. You _are_ quite the animal between the sheets. And I thoroughly appreciate that."

Hazel and Leo were snickering slightly as they exchanged a look, walking all the way in the back together with Frank, who looked utterly uncomfortable. Smiling at him, Leo leaned up to peck his lips, while Hazel took him by the hand. Frank took a deep, calming breath.

"It'll be alright once you get some blood in your system", assured Leo softly.

"He's like my brother and all I can think is eating him", moaned Frank miserably.

"It's natural. Werewolves are prey", shrugged Hazel casually. "Just relax and stick with us, love."

They sat down in the dining hall, together with Percy's inner circle. Varying human food was served – only the best of the best – and different pitchers filled with human blood of all types were all over the table and the vampires and the wolf dug in to feast together.

"Ah, better", sighed Frank pleased after he alone emptied two pitchers of blood on his own.

"So, we can finally talk without you looking at me as though I'm a rip-eye steak?", asked Nico.

Frank stared at him embarrassed. "Sorry about that. But you kinda smell like a rip-eye steak..."

"It's okay", snorted the werewolf, nodding amused. "I know what kind of effect I have on Percy – sure, that's stronger because he's my mate, but... Still, you as a newly turned vampire, yeah. I get it."

"Good", sighed Frank relieved. "So, how's being a werewolf?"

"Amazing", answered Nico honestly, throwing a glance at Percy, who was happily chatting away with Tyson, Triton and Poseidon. "I just... looked at Percy and _knew_. The doubts I had about where we're heading were all gone, everything was completely clear and logical. He's mine and that's how it's supposed to be. Easy at that. Other things, like the speed, the strength, the heightened senses, all just a bonus. But the very best part of being a wolf is having Percy."

"The very best part about him being a werewolf is the knot", threw Percy in before turning back to his own conversation. "So, how's the White House doing, dad?"

"No, no, no. You can't dish something like _that_ out and go back to smalltalk", grunted Leo. "What?"

"Well, he's a _wolf_", shrugged Percy with a mischievous grin. "And his stamina. It's amazing. I haven't had a lover who could wear me out since Luke. But with a wolf? It's completely different."

"Wonderful that you got yourself a little sex-toy", grunted Triton and rolled his eyes.

"Mate", growled Percy and Nico at once, both glaring at the older vampire.

"So, you truly love him, Percy?", asked Poseidon softly. "The way I understand it, it's his wolf who decided you are his mate, but... Do you truly love this... man?"

"More than anything", nodded Percy honestly, smiling tenderly. "He's the one, dad. I've known it for a while, but I... I didn't know how to talk about being mates and all. His wolf took care of that. I'm genuinely happy, dad. I love him and he's literally carrying me on his hands."

"That sounds wonderful", smiled Hazel, patting Percy's hand. "I'm happy for you."

"Me too, man. If I had known that, I'd have Frank turned into a wolf too", complained Leo.

"Thanks a lot, my lord", grunted Frank and glared down at his little lover.

Leo grinned up at him sheepishly, looking completely innocent. "What? It _would_ be nice. This knot-thing Percy mentioned sounds interesting. I'm a little jealous."

"We'll get you a knotting-dildo", shrugged Hazel and rolled her eyes.

"Wonderful, those dinner-conversations", stated Triton and made a disgusted face.

The others giggled amused by that, whispering softly.

/break\

"So, was it that bad?", asked Percy as they returned to their chambers that night.

Nico grunted non-comically. "Well, I'm glad to see Frank again. Your brother is..."

"Special?", supplied Percy with a grin. "I know. He just loves me and worries about me."

"Yeah, and I appreciate that. I would also appreciate not being called a 'mutt'", muttered Nico.

"Aw, but you're my good boy, aren't you? Aren't you?", cooed Percy, ruffling Nico's hair.

"Don't be cheeky", warned Nico with a glare, eyes darkening as the wolf threatened to take over.

"Ah, but a good puppy wouldn't bite his master, would he?", teased Percy, patting Nico again.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the part where I deeply apologize for the persistence of a certain troll and have to tell you to go to AO3 to read the naughty bits (just remove the - since FFNet doesn't allow links);<strong>

**archiveofourown-.-o-r-g-/-works-/-2764886**

* * *

><p>"I love you so much, you're wonderful, so perfect", cooed Nico, kissing along Percy's shoulders. "You're so good to me, my little mate. I love you so much, so proud of you, mio gatino..."<p>

Percy had a face-splitting grin on his lips at that. As much as he enjoyed the humiliating words during the sex, he sort of enjoyed the praise as much. Nico had started doing that after their mate-bond had been established. As though he felt bad for the things he said, wanting to make Percy feel special. To ensure that Percy knew Nico didn't think of him as a slut or whore, but as the most special and wonderful thing in Nico's life. Feeling like that was _amazing_. Percy loved it. He rested one hand on top of Nico's hand, the werewolf's arms around his waist. They were back to chest, so close that Nico's heartbeat actually pulsed through Percy's body. They were so close, Percy felt as though he was alive again. A heartbeat, the body-heat. Percy loved his wolf.

"So, we have to talk about this at one point...", sighed Percy, turning a little. "You're a werewolf. We have to figure out a way how you can learn to shift at will. The other day, you turned into a full-blown wolf because some guest was winking at me."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I should learn how to control that", sighed Nico, feeling guilty.

"You really should. I wanna put that second form of yours to good use", grunted Percy.

"You and your cuddles", snorted Nico and rolled his eyes. "I'll not play your pet, Perce."

"Oh, that is a nice idea!", exclaimed Percy excited. "You'd be all fluffy on my lap!"

"Wait, if that wasn't your plan... what was...?", asked Nico slowly.

"I thought you could fuck me as a wolf", shrugged Percy casually, causing Nico to blush furiously.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: And yes, I'm ending it at that note! *laughs* So, that's it. Thank you all for reading and even more so for reviewing! I hope you guys had as much of a good time with this story as I did. ;)<em>

_Oh. I decided to write a short sequel! ;)_


End file.
